¡Maldición!
by lasombrabajotucama
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que recuperar una amistad es una tarea sencilla? A veces los retos de la vida nos enseñan que los cambios son para bien y otros para mal...
1. Semana 1

Mi nombre es Goten, tengo 30 años y estoy a punto de casarme con la mujer más maravillosa en el mundo, mi vida siempre ha sido un juego, me gusta divertirme, salir, olvidarme de los villanos que asechan el mundo. A pesar de ser un sayayin he nacido para hacer de mi lo que me plazca, en realidad no me gustan las responsabilidades pero por mi Bura haría lo que sea aunque eso implique enfrentarme a Vegeta.

Trunks siempre me dice que soy algo así como un pedófilo porque Bura apenas tiene 19, sin embargo no le prestó mucha atención a sus comentarios, después de todo él es un amargado solterón de 31 años, aunque sigo considerándolo mi mejor amigo, con el tiempo después de la separación o muerte de mi padre Trunks y yo nos hemos hecho más lejanos, he aquí la razón de mi viaje, por favor le pido señor patriarca me preste sus esferas, ¡quisiera recuperar la amistad que tengo con Trunks!

-Niño, la amistad si es verdadera no se pierde a pesar del tiempo-

-Pero señor patriarca comprenda lo desesperado que estoy, mi mejor amigo se convertirá en mi cuñado en 3 meses y nuestra amistad esta en un nivel muy cercano al 0, yo solo quiero que podamos platicar como antes, hoy en día solo le presta atención y tiempo a mi sobrina, yo necesito un amigo a quien contarle mis dudas, mis inquietudes, alguien con quien desahogarme, mi hermano Gohan está pero él tampoco me presta atención, está demasiado ocupado volviéndose más inteligente, mi madre es vieja y no entiende y mi cuñada me cae mal, solo me queda Trunks-

-¿Por qué no le expresas tus dudas a tu futura esposa?, deberías confiar en ella-

-Lo que pasa es que Bura es diferente, no me imagino contándole que Pares me busco la semana pasada y me dijo que me quiere, seguro le dice a Vegeta para que me rompa el culo a golpes….

-Si tu corazón duda sobre casarse deberías posponer tu boda-

-¿Me va a ayudar o no?-

-No sé por qué no has empezado tu búsqueda muchacho, nadie te impide que le pidas un deseo a nuestras esferas-

_Goten salió hecho un manojo de nervios, pero estaba empeñado en ser cortes y no asustar a los namekianos, debió adivinar que ellos no se opondrían a ayudarle, si hubiera mencionado el nombre de su padre, seguro se hubiera ahorrado el sermón, después de casi tres días en Namekusin Goten al fin tuvo consigo las esferas del dragón…._

-Sheng Long, sal de ahí, ¡Vamos no tengas miedo!, solo quiero un deseo, sal por favorcito-

_Un hombre familiar se coloco detrás del joven _-Hijo necesitas saber namekusein para llamar a Porunga-

_Irónico, dándole la espalda al hombre de cabellos alborotados. -_¿Y donde se supone que voy a aprender nameku? ¿Acaso dan cursos de verano o algo así?- 

-¿Cuántos deseos necesitas?-

-Solo uno-

-¿Qué piensas pedir?

-Una manera para acercarme a Trunks-

-Vuelve a casa, te prometo que la encontraras-

_Volteando para ver al sujeto que le hablaba. -_Señor…. ¿Y cómo diantres se supone que encontrare la forma? ¿A dónde fue? No sea malo enséñeme nameku. Puff, tanto esfuerzo para nada-

_Triste pues su misión había sido un fracaso, Goten decidió volver a su casa, el viaje no tuvo percance alguno, la galaxia siempre ha sido un lugar placentero, uno de esos lugares tan magníficos que solo están disponibles para los ojos de pocos y que de igual forma solo unos cuantos pueden ser capaces de entenderlo, supuso que la misión seria pan comido y no lo fue, no tenía un plan B ahora solo le quedaba volver a su casa. _

_Paso 4 días en el espacio hasta que al fin logro llegar a la tierra, un hombre mal encarado lo esperaba para entrenar…._

-¿A dónde demonios fuiste insecto?-

-A Namekusein y no soy ningún insecto, vamos suegro deje de llamarme así-

-¿Eres hijo de Kakaroto?-

-Si lo soy-

-Entonces eres un insecto-

_Susurrando_ –Quisiera tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerle pagar sus palabras-

-Ni en un millón de años mocoso, recuerda que solo eres un simple mestizo-

- ¡Vaya si que tiene las orejas grandes!, pero ya verá algún día lo superare después de todo soy hijo del hombre más fuerte del universo-

-El que tu padre haya sido bueno no significa que tú lo seas, la verdad es que siempre has sido un bueno para nada-

_Interrumpiendo _-Pues fíjese que si soy bueno en algo, soy bueno enamorando hijas de hombres orgullosos, sino pregúntele a Bura-

_Goten supo que se tragaría sus palabras pero no creyó que fuera a hacerlo en segundos, ¿Cómo fue? Doloroso y tortuoso un golpe en la entrepierna seguido de un codazo en la nuca, el sabor del césped de la Corporación Capsula era más que reconocido por su paladar y ahora se mezclaba con un poco de sangre emergida de sus encías por el golpe directo contra la tierra, aun así como todo imbécil no supo que no debía levantarse y para empeorar su situación tampoco se quedo callado…._

-Suegro no vuelva a pegarme ahí, es que yo si quiero tener hijos con Bura-

-Para aparearte con mi hija primero deberás casarte con ella y para eso aún faltan mucho-

_Un pensamiento externado –_Como si necesitara de la boda para acceder al cuerpo de Bura-

_Goten se puso verde, luego rojo, Vegeta lo mataría, se resigno y cerró los ojos. ¿Cuántos golpes le dio Vegeta? 30 en la entrepierna, 15 rodillazos en la cara, 3 patadas en la columna cuando este intento levantarse, alrededor de 50 puñetazos en el estomago (perdí la cuenta en el 30) y para cerrar con broche de oro un poderoso y enorme Big Bang Atack, pese a que Vegeta quería matarlo con todas sus fuerzas lo dejo con vida pues si lo mataba después tendría que soportar los horribles lloriqueos de Bura, las quejas de Bulma y a la urraca de la esposa de Kakaroto. _

_Tras propinarle la golpiza de su vida lo levanto del suelo por el cuello y lo dejo personalmente en la puerta de los Son, aunque no toco la puerta y Goten paso dos horas en el frio asfalto…._

-¿Me pregunto qué habrás hecho para que Vegeta te dejara así? Llevo esperando dos horas a que Gohan llegue del trabajo y te levante pero me temo que no vendrá a comer y bueno…. Tendré que curarte, ¡Milk tu hijo viene hecho mierda otra vez!-

_Desde la cocina _- Ya sabes que hacer, dale una semilla del ermitaño y déjalo en el piso de la sala, tenemos que esperar a que Gohan o Pan lleguen para llevarlo a su cuarto-

_Videl obedeció y ahí estaba Goten tirado como una basura, cayó la tarde y Pan hambrienta atravesó el umbral de la puerta, Goten fue a dar contra una esquina…_

-¡Mama! Otra vez dejaste al tío Goten en la puerta y con su cabezota le rompió la pata al piano de nuevo- 

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que este sea tan pesado, llévalo a su cuarto y ven a comer que todo está listo y se enfría-

_Pan obedeció después de todo era la mujer más fuerte de esa casa, arropó a Goten y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, la verdad la situación de su tío le daba lástima, tal vez Gokú debía volver, ¿Pero él que podía hacer? Al final de cuentas Goten era el único capaz de solucionar sus problemas._

_Entrada la madrugada Goten despertó sintiéndose totalmente diferente….._


	2. Semana 2

-¡Mierda!, mi cabeza, me siento peor que en resaca, un momento, mi voz se oye chillona, bueno al menos sigo con vida….¡qué más da si me han catastrado a golpes!-

_Goten se levanto aun un poco adolorido, se dirigió al baño hizo pis a oscuras y decidió lavarse los dientes, el sabor a sangre y césped le molestaba, prendió la luz y…._

_-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

_Todos los Son se levantaron, ese grito en medio de la noche despertaría a cualquiera. _

-¡Goten!, te he dicho que si vas a traer a Bura para tener relaciones nos avises para ponernos tapones en los oídos-

_En segundos tras el grito de batalla de Milk todos los Son habían ingresado imprudentemente en el dormitorio de Goten…_

-¿Y tú quien mierda eres? ¡Tío eres un imbécil no puedo creer que te atrevieras a engañar a Bura y menos con una plana y fea como esta!-

_La chica plana y fea que estaba frente a ellos los miraba anonada, parecía muda, hasta que Gohan hablo…._

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿Cómo diablos quedaste así?-

-¡La conoces Gohan!, ¿Dime de donde?- _Videl se notaba algo celosa…_

-¿Acaso no reconocen su ki?

_Los ojos de Pan se abrieron como platos…_

-¡Tío Goten!-

_Goten pensó que la situación seguro era un sueño, volvió al espejo para asegurarse y se desmayo…._

-Siempre pensé que mi tío tenía tendencias muy raras pero convertirse en mujer, definitivamente Bura debe saberlo-

-No Pan, nadie más allá de estas paredes debe enterarse, piensa un poco en mi hermano, no creo que le guste que su Bura lo vea así-

-Yo creo que debemos ponerle otra ropa, todavía me queda algo de ropa de cuanto íbamos en Orange School-

-No es necesario Mamá, yo le prestare la mía-

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal nieta mía pero no creo que tu ropa le quede, viéndolo de cerca la plana aquí eres tú-

-¡Mamá! Le vas a causar traumas a mi hija.

- Lo siento Panny, Goten es mi hijo y usara la ropa de su madre, estoy segura que le quedara perfecta-

-Yo le cepillo el pelo, hace mucho que Pan no me deja cepillar el suyo-

-Oki doki mami, pero yo lo maquillo-

-Esperen un momento mi hermano no es un barbi, ¿No creen que antes debemos hablar con su prometida e inventarle una excusa en lo que lo volvemos a la normalidad?-

-Yo le diré que se fue al espacio de nuevo, ¿Y si le inventamos un nombre mientras lo volvemos a la normalidad?-

-¡Pan! Te lo repito, Goten no es una Barbi y mucho menos una mascota a quien nombrar-

-Panny tiene razón cariño, no podremos mantenerlo encerrado para siempre, si lo ven nuestros amigos se sorprenderán si lo llamamos Goten-

-Yo soy su madre y tengo un nombre perfecto para él, se llamara Broken hasta que vuelva a la normalidad, ahhh siempre quise tener una hija y no un montón de machorras violentas en mi familia-

-¡Suegra!-

-¡Abuela!-

-Ya no se quejen, digamos que en esta familia la persona más femenina siempre fue Goten, yo creo que debemos intentar despertarlo, debemos mostrarle cariño y comprensión para que no se sienta mal-

_Con un poco de alcohol sobre la nariz Broken volvió a la vida…_

-¿Qué demonios hacen en mi cuarto?-

-Hijo, no sé qué haría tu padre en este momento, seguro se reiría, Gokú nunca fue muy serio, pero quiero que sepas que hemos tomado una decisión como familia y te apoyaremos-

-¿Apoyarme en qué?

_Gohan le puso el espejo enfrente, Goten miro con detenimiento, chica con senos copa C, de rasgos finos y cabello largo, misma estatura (1.70), labios carnosos que garantizaban que esos besos te harían perder la cabeza, treinta años bien cuidados y ojos profundos…_

-Esto debe ser un sueño, seguro tuve un accidente en la nave espacial y estoy en coma-

-Tío no lo es, no sabemos qué te pasó y al parecer tú tampoco lo sabes, pero te juro que lo averiguaremos, en tanto te pusimos un pijama bonito-

-¿Me vieron desnudo?

-Calma cuñado igual y estás más buena que nosotras pero somos mujeres y somos de tu familia, por cierto hasta que regreses a tu sexo de nacimiento te llamaras Broken-

-No puedo creerlo hasta nombre me pusieron y yo que pensé que las palizas de Vegeta eran lo peor de mi vida, Bura me va a matar, la boda es en 2 meses 3 semanas-

-No te preocupes ya estas cubierto te fuiste al espacio-

_Goten se envolvió entre sus sabanas y la familia entendió que quería estar solo, Goten abrió los ojos en la mañana y la pesadilla seguía…._

-Tía Broken, vamos de compras necesitaras ropa y Braseares porque aquí nadie tiene tus ubres-

-Lo que menos quiero es salir-

-Vamos, te distraerás y si te portas bien iremos a los videojuegos-

_Goten no acepto pero lo forzaron padre e hija a salir, no supo ni como termino perdido en medio de un enorme centro comercial de los que Bura solía visitar, entonces noto como el rostro de Pan paso de te tengo lastima a tenme lastima Trunks…_

-Mira lo que mis ojos azules ven, a mi compañera favorita-

-Basta deja de adularme-

-¿Y quién te acompaña?

-Ahh ella es Broken, es una prima lejana-

-¡Mucho gusto señorita!-

-¡Qué te follen!-

-Si yo también quiero eso, pero Panny no ha querido-

_Pan se puso roja como tomate, Goten tuvo ganas de grabar la conversación y presentársela personalmente a Vegeta y a Gohan…._

-Broken toma este dinero y ve a comprarte ropa, después te alcanzo-

_Si Goten se sentía pésimo después de eso quiso tirarse al vacío, tomo el dinero pero no para comprar ropa en lugar de eso se refugió en su bar favorito, para el colmo de su mala suerte dos señoritas conocidas se acercaron a la barra también…_

-Tu novio sí que es un imbécil, volvió a irse al espacio sin avisarte-

-Lo sé pero es mi imbécil, además lo estoy dejando aprovechar su soltería, cuando sea mío no lo dejare salir ni a la esquina-

-Estás loca amiguis-

-Lo sé pero menos que tú mi querida Marron, al menos mi hombre no está casado-

-Pero que este casado no es tan malo, no sabes la emoción que me da verlo a escondidas, no tienes ni la menor idea de la pasión extrema que siento cuando me toca-

-IIIIIuuu no quiero más detalles, tu sabes que yo le tengo mucho respeto y pese a que haya caído en tu red no quiero perderle respeto-

_Goten se levanto no quería escuchar más el tenia una imagen de su prometida y quería conservarla, para su desgracia los tacones que le habían obligado a llevar lo hacían más torpe y tropezó…_

-Fíjate imbécil-

_Goten estuvo a punto de responder luego recordó que era su prometida y luego una voz lo saco de sus casillas…._

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-¡Panny!-

-Hola Bura, Hola Marrón-

-¿Conoces a esta vieja descerebrada?-

-jejeje eto, es una prima lejana y se está quedando con nosotros-

-Pan ya vámonos-

-Vete tú si quieres, yo me quedo a platicar con las chicas-

_Goten salió del Mall, tal vez nunca debió comprometerse, pensó en volar pero caminar le haría mejor, luego un tipo lo intercepto…_

-Súbete, te llevo a tu casa-

-No prefiero caminar-

-Vamos preciosa, no pasara nada-

-¡Ubb Vete al infierno!-

-Así que me conoces-

_Iba a mandarlo al demonio por segunda vez pero necesitaba un amigo, abrió la puerta del auto y…_

-Soy Goten y mi padre estaría muy decepcionado de que te comportes como un patán, si no crees que yo sea Goten siente mi ki-

_Ubb se quedo helado…_

-Eres muy bella, ¿Puedo preguntar como terminaste así?-

-No lo sé-

- Yo te ayudare, se lo debo a tu padre-

-Gracias, supongo-

_Si Goten hubiera podido leer los pensamientos de Ubb se hubiera aterrado…._

**Esto no puede ser mejor, siempre soñé con encontrar una persona igual a mi maestro y luego viene su hijo convertido en mujer a alegrarme la vida, definitivamente te ayudare pero a aceptar tu nueva vida junto a mí.**

_Ubb dejo al joven en su casa, el resto de la semana Goten se exilio del mundo, se juro a sí mismo no volver a quejarse de su vida si su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, su ropa limpia se acabo a la par del séptimo día, tuvo que ir al cuarto de Pan por ropa holgada y aprovechando que el agua del baño estaba caliente, se ducho ahí mismo, grave error…._


	3. Semana 3

-Lo odio, no me contesta el celular-

-Cálmate hermanita, en el espacio no hay recepción, si quieres voy a indagar con Gohan ¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada?-

-Bueno más te vale que lo hagas o le cuento a papá que pretendes casarte con Pan-

-¿Esa es tu mejor amenaza?-

-Lo siento, estoy preocupada, ya casi es la boda y no sé Goten anda muy raro-

-Tranquila ya resistió varias palizas de papá, te juro que no se arrepentirá-

-Lo sé me ama y lo amo, pero me siento celosa-

-¿y eso?-

-Intervine su celular y tiene varios buzones de voz de su estúpida ex-

-Te acusare con mamá, sabes que no puedes desperdiciar los recursos de la Corporación de esa manera-

-Ella me dio el programa-

-Ahora veo de donde sacaste tu locura, me voy preciosa, te traeré noticias-

_Trunks salió por la ventana, estaba dispuesto a averiguar que sucedía con su mejor amigo, "su mejor amigo", Goten siempre había estado ahí cuando él quería alguien a quien molestar, alguien para cometer fechorías, alguien para entrenar, Trunks siempre preguntaba porque se habían separado, la respuesta a diferencia de Goten para él si estaba clara habían crecido, pronto las responsabilidades los absorbieron. En tanto Goten tenía otros problemas…._

-¡Maldición! Me lleva, se acabo el agua, aunque no esta tan mal, puedo ir a terminar de bañarme al riachuelo que está cerca-

_Con una sonrisa en la cara y con una toalla que le cubría del abdomen a la rodilla salió del baño y justo una corriente helada le erizó los pezones._

-Soy un imbécil, me olvide de que ahora soy mujer-

_Pronto la corriente le estimulo un poco más los pezones y una presión en su zona intima se hizo presente…._

_-_Ahora entiendo a Bura, con razón grita como loca cada vez que jugueteo con sus senos, ¿Cómo se masturba una mujer?-

_Esa pregunta nunca le había pasado por la cabeza, tal vez después lo averiguaría, por el momento prefirió dormitar un rato en la cama de Pan, al fin de cuentas esta no llegaría a dormir pues estaba en casa de su amiguísima Marro. Goten dormía apacible bajo la luz de la luna hasta que sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo…_

-Shh, no hagas ruido Panny, no quiero que Gohan detecte mi ki-

_El individuo apenas termino de pronunciar la oración y comenzó a besarle los senos, luego sin más advertencias comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris, Broken estaba congelado, el individuo lo beso y volvió a hablar…_

-No sabía que escondías todo esto bajo la ropa Pan-

-Taattattta tal veeez eees porqueee no soy Paan-

_Trunks prendió la luz de inmediato, estaba asustado pues la mujer que había tocado no era su Panny, pero se calmo enseguida al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica que no había movido ni un musculo desde que hablo, la luz de la luna de daba un espectro angelical y la tenue luz de la habitación la iluminaba cual modelo de pintura, ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra…_

_Toc-Toc _– ¿Pan estas ahí?

_Susurrando_ -¡Gohan!-

-Tengo que huir de aquí-

_Trunks estuvo a punto de escapar por la ventana pero escucho los pasos de Gohan más cercanos, Goten rápidamente se escondió en el closet de la chica y Trunks se escondió a su lado…_

-Esta vacio, ¡qué raro! Las luces están prendidas, ahhh esa hija mía siempre tan descuidada, bueno aprovechare que el cuarto esta vacio (_saco su teléfono), _ Aloo ¿está ahí la mujer más ardiente del planeta? -

-Sí, mi mami está en casa pero está muy ocupada defendiéndose de ese viejo tortuga depravado-

-Yo me refería a ti-

-¿A mí? Pero si yo apenas soy una nena.

-Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira-

-¿Nos vemos mañana después de la universidad?-

-Claro, no puedo esperar para volver a hacértelo, tú sabes cuánto puedes enloquecerme Marrón-

_Gohan salió del cuarto y dos rostros anonadados permanecieron en la oscuridad del closet….._

-Woo, no puedo creer que Gohan le sea infiel a Videl-

-Lo que no puedo creer es que fuera tan estúpido como para caer en los brazos de Marron, ella ha intentado seducirme muchas veces-

-¿Ahh?-

-Perdón etoo... Goten me conto que ella lo llego hasta acosar, le dijo que lo que más deseaba era hacerlo con un super sayayin-

-De hecho a mi también se me insinuó pero yo nunca engañaría a Pan….. ¡Lo de hoy no cuenta!-

_Ambos salieron del closet después de ese comentario, Trunks intento no mirar pero Goten todavía no aprendía a ponerse ropa de mujer, apenas pudo ponerse un fondo que no ayudo mucho pues este delineaba de mejor manera sus deliciosas curvas, Goten sintió la mirada perversa de Trunks y simplemente escapo por la ventana volando….._

-¡Qué mujer! Esa Broken es fantástica-

_Pasaron 3 días desde el incidente y Goten seguía intentando atar cabos, mientras el tiempo se esfumara con mayor rapidez el menos posibilidades tendría de casarse…_

-Quiero ser hombre, de verdad quiero mi cuerpo, necesito hacerlo, quiero ver a mi Bura-

_Toc-Toc _- ¿Goten estás ahí?-

-¿Hay algún otro lugar en el que pueda estar?-

-De hecho quiero invitarte a mi nueva casa, tiene baño de vapor, supongo que eso te sentara bien amigo, ¿me abrirías la puerta?-

-Mejor vuelve a tu auto te alcanzo en 15 minutos debo vestirme, ya sabes ponerme brasear, tanga y cosas de mujeres-

_Ubb obedeció, al parecer su plan estaba funcionando, Goten bajo con la ropa más holgada y fea que encontró, ni siquiera cepillo su cabello, minutos más tarde entraban en una residencia lujosa, al parecer la suerte estaba con el moreno y la lotería le permitió no solo mejorar su vida si no la de su pueblo…._

-Iré a preparar el vapor, esta tarde será de chicos y debemos disfrutarla-

_Goten suspiro, al menos tenía un amigo, aunque después de lo que le paso con Trunks no quería saber más de los amigos…_

-Listo, toma ponte esto-

-¿y esto?-

-se llama toalla supongo que las conoces-

-Creo que olvidaste que ahora soy mujer-

-No exageres Goten el que parezcas mujer no te hace mujer, desvístete, te espero en el vapor-

_Si hay algo que Goten tiene es que es ingenuo y estúpido, como es de esperarse obedeció, sin mucho recato se tumbo sobre la duela húmeda dejando al descubierto su cuerpo…._

-El clima es agradable-

-Lo es, aunque es una lástima no tener con quien compartir esto, bueno ahora me toca el jacuzzi, ¿Vienes?-

-Está bien-

_Goten estuvo a punto de entrar al jacuzzi cuando vi el inmenso trozo de Ubb asomarse en el agua, decidió escabullirse mientras este tenía los ojos cerrados, con desesperación se escondió en uno de los muebles de la mansión y llamo a Pan, no contesto, a Gohan, tampoco, solo quedaba un numero y lo marco…_

-¡Auxilio!-

-¿Quién es?-

-Trunks ven a salvarme, tráeme ropa por piedad- 

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Soy yo, Go… Broken-

-¿Y donde estas?

-Usa tu gps-

-Llego en 20 minutos-

-Por favor apúrate creo que corro el riesgo de ser violada-

_Trunks llego al lugar y entrando sigilosamente busco la señal de Gps, para su sorpresa encontró una mujer desnuda, le sonrió y le tiro una manta, no dijo mucho y la saco en sus bazos, pronto escaparon del lugar._

-¡Gracias!-

-¿Cómo terminaste en ese closet desnuda?-

-Larga historia, a decir verdad tengo algo que confesarte-

-Yo también-

-¡Habla tú primero!-

-Me atraes, eso que pasó en el cuarto de Pan fue increíble, ¿Crees que podríamos tener algo?-

_Goten escapo por la ventana semidesnudo, la sabana se confundió con las nubes del cielo y se resigno a no volver a salir de su casa nunca, justo cuando pensó que recuperaría a su mejor amigo lo perdió más, él resto de la semana se encerró y no comió nada, ya nada podía ser peor, ¿O sí?_


	4. Semana 4

-¡Despierta mujer!-

_Una voz familiar despertaba a Goten, la mañana era demasiado fría, sus pezones estaban erizados y una humedad extraña le enfriaba la entrepierna…_

-Ya párate Bruto-

-Pan deja de fastidiar, mi vida no está como para que sea objeto de bulliyng-

- Vamos párate tengo que cambiarte las sabanas, no pensaras dormir todo el día en un cuarto que huele a menstruación –

-No seas boba mi cuarto no huele a menstruación-

-No voy a discutir, ponte esto-

-¿Qué se supone que es?-

-Es un tampón-

-No, de ninguna manera me pondré un tampón, además no lo necesito-

-seguro, yo que tú me revisaba allá abajo-

_Goten miro su entrepierna solo para cerciorarse que su sobrina no le jura una mala broma, para su mala suerte ahí estaba la sangre…._

-¿Y bien quieres el tampón o no?-

-No lo quiero, no voy a meter nada en mi cuerpo, puede que como hombre no sea virgen pero como mujer si lo soy –

-Como quieras, entonces deberás esperar a que mi papá vuelva con las toallas, por cierto hoy no molestes a mi madre está especialmente sensible al parecer te toca en fecha similar a la de ella-

_Goten decidió tomar un baño, al parecer los dioses le odiaban, deslizo el jabón suavemente por su piel y entonces lo sintió…_

-Ahhh mi panza, parece que me ha dado diarrea-

_Se enjuago y termino su baño, procedió a recostarse, su dolor era insoportable…_

-No piensas pararte hoy, ¿Acaso eres un flojo?-

-Videl, llama un medico no me siento nada bien-

-No exageres Goten, son solo cólicos, con el tiempo te acostumbraras, dame tus pies-

_Goten extendió sus pies hasta las manos de Videl, si hay algo que la chica de ojos acules tenia era que era una persona extremadamente bondadosa disfrazada de una dura apariencia…_

_-_¿Te gusta?, los masajes en los pies son geniales para aliviar los dolores por regla, antes Gohan era super lindo y cada vez que me bajaba me consentía mucho, pero desde que es profesor de universidad no tiene, tiempo-

-¡Videl!-

-¿Qué?

-Dame tus pies, Pan me dijo que también estas en tus días así que creo que es justo que te consienta como me consentiste-

_Videl sonrió y le extendió los pies, Goten los masajeo suavemente, Goten sintió pena por su cuñada, la chica era linda y a pesar de no ser sayayin estaba bien conservada, por su mente un sin fín de preguntas cruzaron ¿Por qué su hermano era tan imbécil? Luego sonrió, en esa familia todos los hombres tenían fama de idiotas, todos suponían que Gohan al ser un erudito se salvaría, pero demostró ser el peor de todos…_

-¡Escapemos a la playa!-

-No Goten, es de mala educación que las personas y los peses beban nuestra menstruación-

-Entonces juguemos videojuegos, desde hace un año juego uno super fantástico, trae tu laptop-

_La joven obedeció, al parecer al ser la persona más sola en esa casa la hizo encontrar en Broken una amiga, Goten también encendió su computador y en cuanto su cuñada se sentó en su cama con una velocidad impresionante le instalo el juego…._

-¿Microvolts?-

-No lo juzgues por el nombre el juego es realmente divertido, te enseñare a jugar deja abro un room, le pondré contraseña para que solo tú y yo podamos matarnos-

_Videl era absolutamente un haz en las computadoras y en tan solo dos horas Goten había muerto una 47 veces…_

-Eso no se vale, me disparaste con una bazuca en la cara-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas así de lento-

-Eso solo es suerte de principiantes-

-Vamos Goten, admite que soy mejor que tú-

-No lo haré, exijo la revancha en zombi mode-

_El día se les escapo jugando, curiosamente Goten ya no se sintió tan solo, llegada la cena los Son intentaron parecer una familia…_

-¿Y cómo te va como profesor de universidad hijo?-

-excelente mamá, ser profesor es un placer muy grato-

_Goten lo miro con aversión, Gohan siempre había sido su figura a seguir, Goten dejo su cena a la mitad y emprendió el vuelo en medio de la noche, ahora más que nunca necesitaba ver a su princesa…_

-¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Por qué espías el cuarto de mi hija?-

_Goten comenzó a tiritar, no sabía exactamente qué decir, pero no tampoco se quedo callado…._

-Yo soy un amiga de… de Goten-

-debo informarte que ese imbécil no vive en esta casa y que la muchacha que espías es su prometida-

-Lo sé-

_Goten sintió que su suegro lo apalearía de nuevo, para su sorpresa lo bajo del árbol en su hombro y cual costal de papas lo arrojo al pasto…_

-Ya te ayude a bajar, ¡Lárgate!-

_Goten no quiso obedecer por primera vez y se le ocurrió una brillante idea (él pensó que era brillante, no soy quien para juzgarlo)…._

-¿Porqué señor Vegeta? ¿Acaso lo pongo nervioso? No me diga que le gusta fijarse en las jovencitas indefensas como yo-

_Vegeta trago saliva, definitivamente no esperaba un golpe tan bajo, Goten se sintió victorioso y sonrió ampliamente…_

-Mira Goten, no sé qué te paso, pero te juro que cuando recuperes tu cuerpo te moleré a golpes, más te vale que resuelvas este asunto pronto, ¡Debes casarte con mi hija! No quiero tener que soportar sus lloriqueos, ¿Entendiste?-

_Goten se quedo pálido, era todo un imbécil, los sayayines bien entrenados sienten el ki, un momento, si Trunks también ha sido bien entrenado, quiere decir que…_

-¡Me propuso ser su mujer sabiendo que soy Goten!-

-¿ahh?-

-Perdón señor Vegeta, tengo que irme-

-Un momento bastardo, al ser sayayin soportas las palizas sin importar que seas mujer-

_Vegeta le dio un golpe en la cara, Goten cayó al suelo y los horribles cólicos volvieron, definitivamente no tenía ganas de pelear…_

-Siempre supe que eras una niñita, aunque nunca espere que te de verdad te trasformaras en una-

_Goten sintió su orgullo herido, algo dentro de sí le hacía hervir la sangre, le dolían los senos los tenía hinchados y entonces su poder de la menstruación despertó…._

_Levantándose del suelo _–Nada mal para una niñita-

-El que mi cuerpo no sea mi cuerpo no significa que yo sea un debilucho, desde que soy novio de Bura he aguantado sus palizas irremediablemente por amor a ella, pero sabe una cosa debería estar agradecido de que me haya fijado en su hija, después de todo ella ni siquiera es buena en la cama-

_Goten mintió pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a pelear a muerte de ser necesario, estaba seguro de que si le ganaba a Vegeta podría tener un matrimonio feliz sin tener que medio morir dos veces a la semana._

_Puñetazos a una gran velocidad hacían destellar el cielo, los humanos comunes y corrientes pensarían que solo eran unas simples estrellas fugaces, pero Trunks no era un humano común y corriente, observo con atención la batalla, ahora más que nunca estaba interesado en esa misteriosa mujer, su sorpresa se incremento cuando la joven se trasformo en super sayayin, Goten sintió el ki de Trunks demasiado cerca y por un momento perdió la concentración de la batalla, Vegeta logro tomarlo por el cuello en un fuerte agarre, Goten tuvo otra brillante idea…_

-Vegeta, miraaaaa-

_Goten se abrió la camisa y dejo sus senos al aire libre, las narices de Vegeta y Trunks chorrearon ante semejante imagen, los pezones rositas de Goten resintieron el frio y Vegeta lo soltó…_

-eso es un golpe muy bajo, ahora me explico porque terminaste desnuda escondida en un armario de la casa de Ubb-

_Goten sintió una vergüenza infinita y con rapidez se cubrió los senos…_

-¡Cállate Trunks, tú no sabes nada!-

-Entonces explícate, ¡dime como es que eres sayayin!-

-Es la hija de Kakaroto-

-eso no es posible el señor Gokú, nunca le seria infiel a su esposa, ¿no será que es tu hija papá?-

-claro que no imbécil, si me atrevo a engañar a tu madre esta me va a castrar-

_Vegeta necesitaba dar una explicación rápida, no quería que Trunks le fuera con el chisme a Bura, luego tendría que soportar a su hija llorando porque el amor de su vida es una mujer y se le ocurrió una idea más brillante que las de Goten.._

_-_En el planeta Vegita hacíamos experimentos con los recién nacidos y robábamos su células para después combinarlos con otros sayayines, esta señorita que vez aquí es producto de nuestras investigaciones, ¿Verdad Jitomata?-

-¿Jitomata? ¿Qué tu nombre no era Broken?-

-Jitomata es mi nombre sayayin, Broken es el nombre que mi familia me puso al legar a la tierra-

-¡A mí me gustan tus dos nombres, son muy originales!-

-Pues a mí no me gustan esos nombres-

_Vegeta se quedo estupefacto si él no mal recordaba en sus inicios de relación con Bulma ese tono que tenían Trunks y Jitomata significaba tensión sexual, de pronto pudo verlo, vio a su Bura llorando afuera de una iglesia mientras Goten y Trunks se casaban y lo que le sugirió una voz en su interior fue peor "Trunks es el pasivo"._

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que vuelvas a tú casa muchacha y tú flojo debes volver a dormir, recuerda que ahora eres el presidente de la Corporación Capsula-

_El tono de autoridad de Vegeta hizo que los muchachos le obedecieran, desde ese día Vegeta los vigilaría de cerca, por ningún motivo los dejaría acercarse….._

_Goten regreso a su casa a unos 100 metros tras unos árboles encontró una escena no muy agradable…_

-Ya debo entrar, no quiero que alguien te vea-

-¿Todavía le tienes miedo a tu mujer?-

-No es miedo, solo no quiero que mi hija te vea, ella podría golpearte-

_Goten entro a su casa y la muchacha se quedo recargada en el árbol donde segundos antes su amante se lo había hecho, entonces Goten la abordo…_

-¿qué se siente ser una puta?-

-¿disculpa?-

-No te hagas la tonta, se bien que te acuestas con el padre de tu amiga-

-¿y si lo hago a ti qué?-

-ellos son mi familia y no permitiré que los lastimes-

_Goten se sorprendió pues Marrón lo abofeteo y le escupió la cara…._

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás al respecto?-

_Goten la tomo del cabello y la arrojo con algo de fuerza, Marrón se levanto del piso, se aproximo retadora a Goten y…_

-Suéltame ¿qué mierda haces?-

-saco ventaja de tu debilidad, al parecer te encante que te pellizquen los pezones-

_Marrón presiono ambos pezones con mucha fuerza, Goten ahora si quería matarla, estuvo a punto de mandarla a bolar con una esfera de ki pero se vio interrumpido…_

-¡entra a la casa!-

-Está bien Videl-

-Y tú jovencita será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti-

_Dentro del lugar Videl sermoneaba injustamente a Goten…_

-18 le comento a tu madre que su hija se escapaba por las noches para ver a su amante, aunque no me imagine que fueras tú-

_Goten quiso defenderse pero defenderse implicaba que esa muchacha a quien iba a buscar era al otro hombre de esa casa, así que la dejo creer que él engañaba a Bura…_

-Si no estás seguro de tú relación debes decirle a tu novia, no debes engañarla de esta forma-

_El resto de la semana trascurrió en calma, Goten tenía una nueva amiga a quien contarle sus cosas…_

-¿Entonces lo que dicen de los negros es verdad?-

-Basta Videl, no te conté eso para que te burlaras de mí-


	5. Semana 5

-¿Has pensado lo que te dije?-

-No tengo que pensar nada, aun quiero casarme-

-Pero te gusto lo que paso con Trunks-

-le gusto a mi cuerpo femenino no a mí, la verdad es que sigo viendo a Trunks como mi mejor amigo y no hay manera de que me resigne a ser mujer, aun quiero casarme con Bura ella es mi vida, sabes ya solo faltan dos meses para mi boda y comienzo a sentirme desesperado, siempre soñé con darle la boda perfecta, ser ese príncipe que la princesa quiere-

-¿Y que harás con las llamadas de Pares? No crees que ya debes darle la cara-

-De hecho la cite en la plaza a las 10-

-¿Si sabes que son las 9:30?-

-¡Maldición! Ya se me hizo tarde-

-tranquilo era broma-

-¡Te odio Videl!-

_Mostrándole el reloj_ -Son 9:45-

_Goten salió volando (literal), a penas llego con 2 minutos de retraso y se encontró con una joven hermosa, pelo castaño, un vestido lila ajustado en los senos, con ligeros toques de encaje que remplazaban la tela lila y dejaban ver entre rosas pedazos de la piel de la joven quien sonreía con una inocencia magnifica, Goten se quería dar un tiro, ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan hermosa? ¿Por qué le tenía que inspirar tanto deseo?_

-Hola Goten, wooo de verdad eres una mujer, no puede ser, eres más bonita que yo-

-Tú sabes que yo nunca miento-

- Tu ropa es horrible, ¿quieres que te compre algo?-

-No Pares, recuerda que estamos aquí para hablar-

-Yo no tengo que decir nada más Goten, yo te acepto como eres, además ya le pregunte a mis amigas que es el sexo y creo que ya podemos hacer, no me importa si eres mujer, podemos comprar vibradores y divertimos-

-Noooo, Yuri noooo-

_Goten salió corriendo, pese a que los hombres fantaseamos con dos chicas tocándose no es lo mismo que una de las chicas seas tú mismo, Pares corrió tras él, Goten al parecer no quería parar a veces el correr hace que se desahogue el alma, sin embargo no veía el camino y se estrecho…_

-Siempre he pensado que los Son están locos, pero tú nena demuestras que hay un nivel más después de la locura-

_Goten levanto la cabeza para ver unas botas rojas de charol y una mano que le ayudo a levantarse…_

-Gracias Bura-

-¿Por qué corriste?, me costó mucho trabajo perseguirte, ya te dije que te quiero tal y como eres Goten-

_Una sensación de peligro recorrió su cuerpo, Goten observo a su prometida mientras esta hacia algo raro…._

-No es cierto, no, no lo es, seguro es sueño, ¡Tú no puedes ser Goten!, seguro no aprendí a leer bien el ki-

-Él es Goten y yo lo quiero así como esta, sino te importa él y yo estamos en una cita-

-Eso no es cierto Bura, yo solo te quiero a ti y estaba buscando la forma de explicarte lo que me paso, por favor perdona, yo solo vine a decirle a Pares que me dejara de molestar-

_Bura no dijo nada…_

-Goten date cuenta que ella no te quiere-

_Bura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Goten fue tras ella, Goten podía perder su masculinidad, perder a su mejor amigo, podía perder a su hermano, quizás a su mejor amiga por no decirle la verdad pero nunca perdería a su novia, eso no…_

-Por favor escúchame, yo te amo, desde que eras una pequeñina tu sonrisa siempre hacia que yo pudiera sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, tu apoyo y amor me dio el valor para sobrevivir al menos unas 300 batallas con tu padre, tu cabello azul es mi cielo, tus ojos son mi luz, lo que yo más quiero en este mundo eres tú, por favor… No te vayas, no me dejes siendo el mismo perdedor de siempre-

_Bura se detuvo, el corazón de Goten estaba latiendo con rapidez, Goten la observo voltearse y darle la cara, en un gesto que definitivamente no espero de la princesa…._

-te amo, pero si no te casas conmigo en la fecha que teníamos planeada mi padre romperá cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo, no pensé que como chica besaras mejor que como Goten-

_Goten brinco de alegría, conservaría a su princesa, la abrazo profundamente, el resto del día solo fue para ver películas en la plaza, Goten no supo si sus lagrimas después de la quinta película romántica era porque ahora era mujer o porque tuvo miedo como nunca antes en su vida….._

-Oye, ¿Quieres hacerlo esta anoche?, tengo un vibrador doble-

-No Bura, yo no te volveré a tocar hasta que no tenga mi cuerpo-

-Anda amor, quiero que tu primera vez sea conmigo-

-Pero mi primera vez fue contigo-

-Yo quiero que todas tus primeras veces de todo sean conmigo-

-Bura, no quiero tener relaciones siendo mujer, te amo, será mejor que me vaya no quiero que tu mamá me vea así-

_La realidad de Goten es que siendo mujer no sentía atracción sexual alguna por otras mujeres, amaba a Bura estaba seguro pero no la deseaba, al menos no así, enredado entre sus confusos pensamientos llego a su casa a encontrar un panorama malo…_

-¡Te harás responsable por mi sobrina!, no me importa que seas casado, te divorciaras y punto-

-¿Papá de que está hablando este sujeto?-

-Anda, dile a tu esposa y a tu hija que embarazaste a mi sobrina-

_Gohan guardo silencio, ni siquiera intento defenderse, 17 le apretaba el cuello con fuerza, Goten no quería ayudarlo pero tuvo que, en un movimiento rápido aparato a 17 del cuello de su hermano…_

-¿y tú por qué te metes?

-Porque fui yo quien embarazo a Marrón no mi hermano-

-¿Disculpa? Pero si eres mujer, muy bonita por cierto, mi nombre es Kurota aunque puedes decirme 17 –

-Soy Goten, larga historia, ahora soy mujer pero antes era hombre-

-¿Es eso cierto Goten?-

-Por supuesto Videl, yo nunca te mentiría en algo tan grave, mi hermano no ha hecho nada, todo es una confusión, vayan adentro yo me arreglo con 17-

_Videl y Pan metieron con cuidado a un Gohan inconsciente, Pan no espero ni 15 segundos y llamo a Bura…_

-Ven pronto, debes enterarte de algo muy grave-

_Afuera Goten esquivaba con gran velocidad los golpes de 17, después de todo sobrevivir a Vegeta lo había hecho un tipo duro, se escucho el caer de un árbol, 17 se levanto con una sonrisa, dirigió una bola de energía a la cara de Goten, Goten no se movio…._

_-_Eso nunca me haría daño, el señor Vegeta pega más duro-

-Una vez le di una paliza a Vegeta-

-Lo sé, mi padre y la señora 18 te derrotaron, el que volvieras a la vida solo fue un golpe de suerte-

-Al parecer Sheng Long fue piadoso y me devolvió el aliento-

-No te preocupes, yo te lo quito-

_Una ráfaga de golpes mallugaban los cuerpos, codazos en el pecho, uno que otro beso al piso, el chico de cabello negro disfrutaba de la pelea con el hij de Gokú, Goten lanzo un kamehameha, 17 contuvo en impacto y le regreso la esfera de energía, la camisa de Goten quedo destrozada y un brasear de encaje negro hizo su aparición…._

-¡uy que sexi!-

-cállate imbécil-

_Goten le propino un gancho a la mandíbula la pelea se tornaba cada vez intensa y ni siquiera noto cuando Bura entro al lugar…._

-¿Y bien cuál es la urgencia? ¿Y Por qué mi prometido está peleando con el tío de Marrón?

-Marrón está embarazada-

_Bura abrió los ojos sorprendida…._

-Y el padre es Goten-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Mi tío lo acaba de confesar frente a nosotras-

_Bura se guardo sus comentarios, sabía perfectamente quien era el padre y porque Goten se echaba la culpa, no dijo más, solo se sentó apacible junto a Videl._

_Goten escupía un pedazo de madera, 17 se sacudía el polvo…_

-¿Por qué cubres a tu hermano?-

-No lo hago por él-

-Sabes que algún día tendrás que decir la verdad-

-Por ahora no lo hare-

_17 le sonrió y le indico guiñándole un ojo que había perdido el brasear, Goten entro a su casa…_

-¡Eres un imbécil!-

_Bura le dio una bofetada, le guiño el ojo y fingió que estaba furiosa, Goten se sintió tranquilo, su familia seguiría en pie un tiempo más…_

-¡Goten quiero hablar contigo!-

_ Por un momento se sintió temeroso pero siguió a Videl al cuarto de juegos…_

-Estuve pensando en cómo volverte hombre de nuevo, iremos a Namekusein, pero esta vez llevaremos a Dende, no solo podrás pedir volver a ser hombre sino que recuperaras a tu amigo Trunks, nos vamos en 2 semanas-

Goten abrazo a su cuñada y sin quererlo la asfixio con sus senos desnudos, todo volvería a su lugar, quizás, quizás….. ¿Quizás?


	6. Semana 6

8 de Octubre 10pm, crónica de alguien desesperado, debo decir que luzco muy sexi pero que de verdad lo último que quería era asistir a una fiesta así, a cinco metros en la barra tras su decimo trago el cumpleañero y mi todavía mejor amigo está mezclado saque, licor de anís y tequila, a dos metros de él en la pista de baile su sexi hermana lleva aproximadamente media hora bailando provocativamente olvidando por completo su papel indignada, tentándome con todos sus encantos a bailar con ella, por otro lado mi sobrina alias el engendro maligno que me convenció de venir intenta hacerle señas al cantinero para que le niegue el alcohol a Trunks, la fiesta llevaba dos horas sin novedad y luego oí sus voces….

-Me alegra verte cielito-

-¿Pares qué haces aquí?-

-Trunks me invito, ¿Acaso te molesta que haya venido?

No supe exactamente como continuar la conversación, mil y un respuestas sarcásticas a travesaban mis pensamientos _Que tal si te vas a la mierda de aquí. No, no me molesta, adelante sigue abrazándome frente a Bura…._ y como si no terminara el momento incomodo….

-¡Lindas señoritas me permiten ofrecerles un trago!-

_¡Trágame tierra!_- Claro- _Siempre y cuando no intentes drogarnos._

-¿Quién es este lindo hombre de chocolate Goten?- _Bebió de un sorbo la copa._

-Se llama Ubb y no grites mi nombre tan fuerte, muchos aun no saben mi problema-

-Un placer señorita- _Le beso la mano, mi alma entonces grito: Llévatela de aquí…_

-¿Disculpe señorita quiere bailar?-

-¿Goten puedo bailar con él?-

-Por mí no te detengas-

Una vez que me asegure de que llegaran a la pista me decidí a huir del lugar, no había bebido en toda la noche así que decidí beber de golpe el trago, justo cuando me di la vuelta ellos aparecieron….

-Hola amiguis-

-Hola belleza, ya me contaron tu secretito-

-Sí, el inútil de mi tío armo un gran escándalo-

-Si piensas insultarme al menos hazlo cuando no esté a tres pasos de ti-

En ese momento me cuestione si Bura era estúpida o solo olvidadiza, luego mire los ojos de Pan quien echa una furia se acerco a ellas….

-¿Cómo puedes hablarle después de lo que hizo con mi tío?-

-Pues le hablo porque ella siempre ha sido mi amiga además tú fuiste la que invito a Goten, si de verdad te preocuparas por mí no lo hubieras invitado-

Por primera vez vi con claridad el alma de Bura, ¡Claro! Ella sabía lo de mi hermano y Marrón y nunca dijo nada, ni siquiera se lo dijo a Pan, tuve que acercarme, no podía quedarme al margen de la conversación…..

-Vámonos Pan, volvamos a casa-

-No, yo no tengo porque irme, yo vine aquí para estar con Trunks, no tengo que marcharme porque "la princesa no tenga criterio al escoger sus amistades"-

-En eso te equivocas, Bura fue lo suficientemente inteligente para escoger a alguien extremadamente sucia, experimentada y malvada como mi sobrina y a alguien tan inocente como tú-

-Yo no soy inocente-

-Lo eres, ¿no te has dado cuenta que Bura ni siquiera está enojada con tu tío?, ella sabe desde hace mucho quien es el amante de Marrón-

Pan me miro angustiada… Marrón era todo lo que su tío decía pero en el poco tiempo que había sido amiga de Pan le tenía más confianza que Bura, hasta le había contado sus miedos y en un acto loable hizo algo que me sorprendió…

-¿Por qué me pasaste tu chicle?- _Dije masticando la goma sabor fresa que la rubia segundos antes tenía en su boca._

Bura salió corriendo estaba bastante enojada, tuve el impulso de ir tras ella pero me detuve, lo que más me importaba en ese momento era Pan, no me despegaría de ella, el robot sin corazón volvió a hablar….

-¿Así que tu verdadera amiga es Pan? ¡Qué sorpresa! Aunque no lo creo, yo se que solo haces puntos para que acepte a tu hermanito-

Pan me miro con odio profundo, luego el ebrio de mi amigo se acerco….

-¿Y essa carrrrrra amorcitooo?-

-No es grave solo se acaba de enterar que Marrón es su madrastra- _Tuve el impulso de partirte la cara al robot pero luego cambio mi objeto de furia._

-Perroo si es notiap viejjaa, yo los he vistooo en los ssalonesss de la universiiidad revolcandosee-

Pan salió corriendo a toda velocidad, yo fui tras ella apenas me aleje unos pasos el imbécil de hojalata me detuvo…

-Yo voy, al parecer yo le cause el llanto, debe darse cuenta que tiene un buen tío, te hare este favor porque se lo difícil que es lidiar con sobrinas-

Por un momento pensé que la chatarra tendría razón así que lo deje ir, luego recordé la existencia de Bura y justo cuando iba a ir a buscarla una castaña se cuelga de mi cuello….

-Goten, ¿por qué te beso esa rubia?-

-Pares ahora no-

-¿Quieres que traiga a Bura?, le diré que es hora de partir el pastel-

-Nadie compro pastel-

-Yo sí y es de chocolate como yo- le guiño un ojo a Pares.

Y por segunda vez deje a alguien más resolver mis asuntos, esta vez le toco a Ubb, Trunks se me acerco con un trago y decidí aceptarlo, de verdad lo necesitaba, habían sido demasiados problemas y quería escapar, me perdí trago tras trago, solo me recuerdo bailando con una escoba improvisando que esta era un tubo, supongo que mi baile fue lo suficientemente ridículo, luego mi mente está en blanco…..

4:33 am me siento como si el señor Vegeta me hubiera apaleado, al parecer no estoy en mi cuarto, la luz esta prendida y puedo ver el terciopelo del antro, me duele la espalda, miro a la izquierda y veo una cabellera lila, al parecer no fui al único que se le pasaron los tragos, miro a la derecha y veo un cabellera castaña, me levanto y entonces lo siento…

-¿Qué mierda paso aquí?-

Ante mis ojos una cama improvisada con dos sillones y una mesa en medio se hace presente, en ella Pares y Trunks están desnudos, duermen profundamente, lo que sentí hace un momento fueron mis pezones erizados, también estoy desnudo….

-Al menos no me duele el culo- _dije orgulloso, luego recordé que soy mujer._

Intente encontrar el vestido rojo que Videl me prestó pero no lo halle, tome el pantalón y la chaqueta de Trunks, necesitaba salir de ahí, atravesé la puerta y volví al bar, Marrón estaba ahí platicando con su panza…

-Mira, es tu tío-

No respondí…

-Se ve que te la pasaste de maravilla con Trunks y con Pares-

-La verdad no recuerdo nada-

-No te preocupes, no te sientas mal, es una fiesta, todos bebieron de más-

Decidí cortar la conversación y me dirigí a la puerta….

-¿Quieres un acopia del video donde Pares y Bura se besan?

-¿Bura volvió a la fiesta?-

-Sí y también Pan, ellas también se divirtieron mucho.

No quise escuchar más realmente solo quería llegar a casa y fingir que nada paso, llegue como a eso de las 6, Videl ya estaba despierta….

-Luces horrible y perdiste mi vestido, seguro esa fiesta fue memorable-

-Lo fue, Marron me beso frente a Bura y por alguna razón desperté en medio de Trunks y Pares, debo agregar que los tres estábamos desnudos-

Videl me miro con enojo, al parecer mi comentario le disgusto, no me dijo nada más y volvió a su habitación. Los días siguientes Pan no me dirigió la palabra pero tampoco le dijo la verdad a su madre, por alguna razón extraña la rutina de los videojuegos se enfrió un poco y mi amiga se encontraba distante, mi casa ya no era un lugar apacible y fui en busca de Bura, ella tampoco quería verme, entonces me fugue a la habitación del tiempo, necesitaba entrenar, me sentía solo, las horas se fueron a toda prisa y mi segundo viaje a Namekusein estaba por comenzar….


	7. Semana 7

Nunca había estado tan emocionado en mi vida, todo estaba listo, me costó trabajo convencer a Dende de dejar a tierra pero lo logre, incluso Videl volvió a hablarme con naturalidad, nos encontrábamos ajustando nuestros cinturones cuando llego un enlace directo desde Corporación Capsula….

-¿Por qué te vas sin despedirte?-

-No creí que quisieras verme, llevas una semana esquivándome-

-El que este molesta contigo no significa que has dejado de ser mi prometido-

Volteé y mire a Videl, note que comenzaba a cuestionarse las cosas, mire a pantalla de nuevo, la apague y despegamos.

-Estuvo cerca - _me susurro Dende._

Lo mire con cierto desconcierto, al parecer él también sabia la situación, mientras admiraba la infinidad del universo me di cuenta que Bura me había fallado, entiendo que no le contara la situación a Pan pero a mi debió contarme, después de todo eso ponía en riesgo a mi familia, al menos ya tenía un argumento para debatir dado que quisiera crucificarme por cortar la comunicación…

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-De maravilla Videl, pronto volveré a ser yo-

-Yo me refería a lo del bebe-

-El otro día vinieron Marron y Krilin al templo y note que sería una niña-

-Un niña, vaya esta familia se va llenar de mujeres-

El rostro de Videl se torno serio, al parecer mi comentario no le gusto ni un poco.

-¿Todavía piensas casarte?-

-Sí, después de todo Bura me quiere-

-Yo siempre creí que ella solo era una niña caprichosa, sin embargo tiene buen corazón mira que aceptarte con un hijo de otra, yo nunca podría hacer eso-

Trague saliva, definitivamente necesitaba encontrar la ocasión de decirle la verdad…

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-

-Es que es la primer vez que conozco el espacio... Dende ¿Cómo es Namekusein?-

-Pues Namekusein era un planeta verde, lleno de agua y arboles, si había muchos árboles pero de una sola variedad y tenía muchas montañas-

-Un momento, el Namekusein que yo visite no era así-

-Es que el planeta que visitaste es donde los Namekus se mudaron después de que Frezer destruyo Namekusein-

-Yo también quiero darte las gracias Goten, tu viaje me ha permitido reunirme con mi familia otra vez-

Pasamos tres días jugando Uno, Scrable, videojuegos y al fin llegamos…

-Wooo, tiene una atmosfera similar a la de la tierra-

-Claro, los Namekusein y los terrestres somos razas que derivan de los antiguos mamíferos-

-Traje conmigo 3 radares, será mejor que comencemos la búsqueda-

En el primer día encontramos 4 de las esferas, en el segundo día 3, la última esfera tuvo que esperar pues las noches en el lugar eran demasiado oscuras, para nuestra mala suerte se encontraba en el fondo de una cueva, bajamos despacio y pudimos ver como la luz del sol desaparecía, tuve que ser la antorcha sayayin que nos guiara, el lugar era misterioso y maravilloso a la vez, las paredes parecían recubiertas por vidrio, a mi paso el vidrio reflejaba la luz que producía mi ki, dándole al lugar una lluvia de colores que apreciamos de sobremanera y por eso no nos dimos cuenta que el piso también comenzaba a recubrirse por cristal y resbalamos, la sensación de caer por el túnel no era desagradable, lo desagradable fue que el final del túnel era un pozo de lava ardiendo, apenas alcanzamos a volar, Videl y Dende estaban algo oxidados en cuestiones de vuelo y con el calor del cráter se cansaron rápidamente, tuve que cargarlos en mis brazos, la esfera estaba incrustada en la pared al otro lado del pozo, tuve que regresar a mis compañeros arriba y volver por ella, sacarla de la pared fue demasiado difícil pero pude hacerlo, minutos después Porunga estaba ante nosotros….

-parfignikudaja ahruahgua cominatefird guraudaba _(cumple por favor nuestros deseos)-_

- garbanuidafe guraudaba navuio _(¿Cuáles son sus deseos?)_

- grarcosn vust queif un amired _(Este chico desea recuperar a sus mejor amigo)-_

-Habnadelian vala delia (_Él nunca ha perdido a su mejor amigo)_ guraudaba auterdws _(Dime otro deseo)-_

-adbanifti homunisautro _(Él quiere volver a ser hombre)-_

-guraudaba etatba moreia alala da moieuba podarifco _(Ese deseo está más allá de mis poderes)-_

-¿Kaokoba? _(¿Cómo?)-_

-Ifgine ilabeut adbanifti homunisautro dolxena unfrigthasf adinadset enimadha, seulemxgyfs ifgine ilaura guraudaba _(Si él quiere volver a ser hombre debe enfrentarse a 11 rivales y vencerlos)_ albanusda cominady i aun partula obioanros, ayuns euanta ses enimadha _(Un portal se abrirá al anunciarse el alba y al atravesarlo encontrara a los rivales)-_

- guraudaba auterdwsayanan _(Deseas otra cosa)-_

-Puniet cbeiu (_No, eso es todo)-_

-Ok, el Dragón se ha ido y sigo siendo mujer-

-Lo que pasa es que para volver a ser hombre debes esperar a derrotar 11 rivales, para llegar a ellos necesitamos esperar el alba para que se abra un portal-

-¿Y mi otro deseo?-

-Porunga dijo que tú nunca has perdido a tu mejor amigo-

Me sentí confundido encendí el sistema de gravedad de la nave y comencé a entrenar, deseaba que mis rivales no fueran fuertes, esperamos el alba y no apareció, esperamos un día más y un portal azul celeste se hizo presente, ya era tiempo, tome con la mano izquierda a Videl y con la derecha a Dende cerré los ojos y atravesamos el portal…


	8. Semana 8

-Mi nombre es Lengua de Brujo y seré tú primer oponente, antes de comenzar debes escuchar mis consejos, a veces derrotar a alguien depende absolutamente de la inteligencia y no de la fuerza, todos tus primeros 10 oponentes tenemos una forma fácil de vencernos, tu misión es descubrirla, aunque al descubrirla quizás te descubras a ti mismo, yo no poseo fuerza física sin embargo no puedes matarme, ¿Quieres comenzar?-

-Sí, empecemos-

_Lengua de Brujo se aclaro la garganta…._

-Iván y sus hermanos eran diestros con el arco, cierto día los hermanos de Iván colmaron la paciencia de su padre quien los atendía cual sirviente a la muerte de su madre, el señor viejo y cansado les ordeno buscar esposa, para encontrar una buena esposa ellos debían tirar una flecha y en el lugar donde callera encontrarían a su esposa-

-¡vamos hermano!-

-¿Disculpa te conozco?, un momento esta no es mi ropa-

-vamos Ivan, debemos encontrar buenas esposas-

-Pero mi nombre es Goten-

-Iván deja de hacerte el loco-

_Goten comenzaba a entender, ahora estaba dentro de la historia de que Lengua de Brujo minutos antes comenzó a leer, no le quedo de otra y tuvo que comenzar a participar tomo su arco y siguió a los hombres, Goten se sentía confundido y recordó las últimas palabras del hombre "Tirar un flecha y encontrar a su esposa", se preparo y justo cuando preparaba el tiro lo distrajeron…_

_-_Tú no debes tirar la flecha aun, eres muy joven-

_La advertencia del padre de Ivan no fue escuchada y Goten tiro la flecha…_

-Magnifico Ivan, has arruinado tu vida, ahora ve por la flecha y conoce a tu esposa-

_Goten obedeció, camino en la dirección donde la flecha había caído y se topo con un gran sapo cuya pata había sido atravesada por la flecha…._

-No eres tan bonita como Bura pero al menos tú no me pedirás que te lleve de compras-

_Tomo al sapo y le quito la flecha, uso un poco de su ki y le ayudo a sanar la herida…_

-Esto me recuerda a un cuento, cierto la princesa y el sapo, quizás si te beso pueda salir de aquí-

_Goten le dio un beso a sapo y solo consiguió un gran hilo de baba acompañado de urticaria, resignado volvió a la pequeña choza de la que minutos antes había salido…_

-Te dije que no tiraras la flecha, bueno las esposas de tus hermanos ya están aquí, lleva la tuya adentro y vamos a cosechar-

_Goten llevo al sapo adentro de la casa junto a dos mujeres de aspecto raro, una parecía el estereotipo de una mercader perteneciente a los burgos la cual solo se la pasaba comiendo, la otra tenía un aspecto más refinado y miraba el lugar con repulsión…_

-¡Mujeres ustedes se encargaran de limpiar la casa y el campo!-

_Goten siguió al viejo, al parecer tenía que actuar como si de verdad fuese Iván, las mujeres de la casa se sentían ofendidas al compartir con un sapo y lo arrojaron por la ventana, el sapo comenzó a dejar su piel y se trasformo en una bella princesa, la princesa hizo los quehaceres del campo y las mujeres al sentirse celosas de la damisela quemaron su piel de sapo, Goten regreso media hora después pues su fuerza de sayayin le permitió terminar su trabajo más rápido y encontró a la bella dama llorando…_

-¿por qué lloras?-

_Sin darle la cara _-Las esposas de tus hermanos han quemado mi piel de sapo y ahora el Dragón vendrá por mí y no podre casarme contigo-

_Goten intento acercarse a la chica y abrazarla pero en segundos esta se hizo humo frente a sus ojos…._

-Debes rescatarla hijo mío, será mejor que vayas con el herrero él te será de ayuda para que combatas al Dragón-

_Goten suspiro, estiro un poco los hombros y se dirigió con el herrero, no lo pensó dos veces y emprendió el vuelo…_

-Estos jóvenes de ahora no respetan cuentos ajenos, espero que logre mi hijo su misión-

_Goten llego sano y salvo con el herrero entonces este le fabricó una llave se la dio y le dio la indicación expresa de ir a la montaña más alta del mundo, ahí encontraría una caja cuyo contenido era una espada que le permitiría derrotar al Dragón, ni siquiera uso la llave rompió la caja con sus manos y se llevo la espada, tampoco se molesto en guiarse con las estrellas y la luna para llegar a la joven, solo la vio unos segundos pero pudo sentir su ki a la perfección, minutos más tarde la joven yacía entre sus brazos y Goten estaba a punto besarla cuando… _

-Entonces Iván beso a Vasilisa y fueron felices para siempre-

-¿Por qué no me dejaste besarla?-

-En esta página está prohibido el Yuri- _(en la primera pagina donde publique el fic lo esta)_

-Pero solo iba a besarla-

-El final de este cuento termina con la noche de bodas, la historia donde estuviste se llama Vasilisa Precrasnaya, es un lindo cuento ruso, ahora te toca otro de princesas. Butercoup era una joven bella pero extremadamente grosera y tosca con su empleado, sin embargo su empleado era un joven respetuoso pues la amaba y siempre le respondia…-

-Como desees-

-Pues alista mi caballo mozo y no te tardes, tengo prisa-

_Goten la miro con repulso, la joven tenía la cara sucia y la ropa rasgada y llevaba un sombrero lo suficientemente grande para no verle la cara, sin embargo solo pudo responderle…._

_-_Como desees, genial ahora estoy en un cuento donde una loca mandona y fea me da órdenes, me recuerda tanto a Vegeta, espero no tener que besarla-

_Goten preparo el caballo y la joven estuvo a punto de caerse, en un movimiento hábil logro ponerla a salvo entre sus brazos, la joven le correspondió con un beso y le dijo…_

_-_Ahora tienes que irte a hacer fortuna y volver siendo un hombre de bien-

_Goten tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar, los dulces labios de la joven le inspiraron a obedecer, en el trayecto por mar fue capturado por piratas y el capitán al no querer matarlo lo hizo su sucesor, Goten tuvo que volver con Buttercoup y se entero que ahora ella era la prometida del príncipe Humpertick, luego se entero que había sido secuestrada y debía salvarla, lo hizo, la salvo y ella al no saber quién era él lo arrojo por un barranco, Goten levito y no se cayó, se quito la máscara y ella le tomo de la mano, ahora era tiempo para huir de Humpertick, Goten supo que decía dejarse capturar y fue llevado al calabozo, no se resistió estuvo algunos días en el lugar y luego le conectaron la máquina de la vida, miles de chupones comenzaron a succionarle la vida, Goten se sintió desesperado como nunca antes, entonces con su ki destruyo el palacio entero….._

-No debiste hacer eso-

-Estuve a punto de morir-

-El héroe de la Princesa Prometida muere, de hecho Westley muere y lo reviven los hombres que secuestran a Buttercoup, con tu actuación mataste no solo a Humpertick sino también a tu amada-

-No eres quien para juzgarme, además no estoy interesado en una mandona a la que solo deba cumplir sus deseos, ¿Tu qué sabes de sentir la muerte tan cerca?-

-Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas, este es mi libro, mi nombre es Mortimer y esta es mi historia-

-¿Corazón de Tinta?-

-Así es, en este libro las mujeres blancas me permiten acercarme a un amigo muerto, incluso hago un trato con la muerte, pero para que te cuento mi historia si puedes vivirla….-

-No, espera, no quiero que leas ningún cuento que tenga que ver con la muerte y menos ese que al parecer es una trilogía-

-Bueno, ¿entonces cuál quieres?, tengo miles de libros aquí, si tu quieres puedes ser Peter Pan, Caperucita Roja, La cenicienta, escoge rápido, me impaciento-

-No sé, quiero uno de acción, quizás de suspenso-

-Tengo uno perfecto, es de Stephen King, se llama It-

-Oye Goten, ¿Qué ese libro no es el del payaso que te daba tanto miedo?-

_Goten volteo a ver a Videl, luego recordó la historia, también recordó que no pudo dormir tres días después de eso, sin pensarlo le lanzo un Kame-hame-ha al libro y entonces tuvo la clave, a pesar que le dolía en el alma destruir los libros supo que la forma de vencer a Lengua de Brujo era no dejándole nada que leer, en minutos no quedaba nada de la inmensa biblioteca…_

-Al fin encontraste la clave, has tenido suerte muchacho, el ultimo joven que estuvo por aquí le toco por desgracia ser Blanca Nieves y a un sigue esperando su beso de amor verdadero, aunque creo que es peor ser el protagonista de Existen Cosas que no Deben Mezlcarse la historia tiene un final muy triste, aunque a me hubiera gustado leerte Instinto Animal, en esa historia Goten muere y Bura se queda con Broly-

_Goten no quiso seguir escuchando a lengua de Brujo, tomo a sus amigos de las manos otra vez y entro a la siguiente habitación…_

-Bienvenido, has tardado mucho tiempo guerrero, aunque tienes suerte de haber logrado pasar, algunos jóvenes se hacen viejos y les toca vivir cada historia de Lengua de Brujo, mi nombre es Luxury y estoy aquí para complacerte-

_La ropa de la mujer cambio totalmente y ahora lucía un vestido de encaje negro que dejaba ver mucho de su cuerpo…_

-Toma asiento, debes estar cansado, te ofrezco algo de beber-

_La joven se sentó en sus piernas y bebió vino, entonces intento besarlo…_

_-_Quítate,_ la empujo, _No quiero nada de ti-

-¿Por qué eres tan duro conmigo Goten?-

-No me interesa lo que puedas darme, yo tengo una misión y nadie interferirá en ella-

-¿Y si te traigo a los objetos de tu deseo, que tal Trunks, Bura, Pares?

-No quiero nada-

_Entonces la tercera puerta apareció frente a ellos…._

-Es una lástima que me derrotaras tan rápido, eres un hombre bueno y no te dejas llevar por la lujuria, espero volver a verte pronto-

-Yo no quiero verte nunca más- _Dicho esto Goten atravesó la puerta y se encontró con…._

-Eres un bebe, con pañal y una arco, ¿enserio eres mi rival?-

-Soy más poderoso de lo que parezco, mira una flecha, ups, se clavo en tu pecho, ups, te vas a enamorar-

_Goten intento sacarse el artefacto del pecho, ante sus ojos Bura apareció su vestido de novia la hacía verse hermosa…_

-Goten, al fin podemos estar juntos, tu y yo para siempre-

_Goten miro a Bura, sus ojos le inundaban el alma y la flecha parecía clavarse aun más…._

-Bésame y dame mi final feliz, solo bésame y terminemos con esto-

-Es una trampa- _Grito Videl._

_Goten lo sabía desde que la vio aparecer, pero la flecha en su pecho le hacía querer estar con ella._

-No la mires Goten, mírame a mí-

_Goten miro los ojos azules de su cuñada, solo fueron unos segundos pero eso le permitió pensar, como vencer al amor, como, solo encontró una solución…._

-Te odio porque callaste, tú sabias, tú lo sabías y te quedaste callada sin pensar que podías lastimar a mi familia-

_El espectro dio un paso atrás…_

-Te odio porque solo piensas en ti misma, te odio por ser la consentida de tu padre-

_Bura se alejo un poco más…_

-Te odio porque me enamore de ti y por eso perdí a mi mejor amigo-

_El espectro se disolvió y una puerta con un 4 se hizo presente…._

-Eres bastante listo chico, tu misión va paso a paso, ya perdiste tu hermoso cabello largo-

_Goten ni siquiera había notado que su cuerpo cambiaba mientras más derrotaba a sus enemigos, con dificultad se saco la flecha del pecho y en un movimiento rápido se la clavo a Cupido…_

-Tú haces que las personas se enamoren pero nunca has sentido el amor, creo que ya es tiempo de que pruebes lo que eso duele, vámonos chicos-

_Goten tomo a sus amigos de las manos y antes de aparecer en la próxima habitación alcanzo a escuchar….._

-El amor no es lo que más duele-

-Es un milagro que hayan llegado hasta mí, mi nombre es Taurkemad-

-Déjate el blablá y haz lo que tengas que hacer-

_La diosa sonrió en segundos unos arneses salieron del suelo y atraparon a Videl, Dende y Goten, lo arneses comenzaron a pasar por sus cuerpos electricidad…._

-¿Les gusta?, es la primera fase-

_La diosa sonrió de nuevo y látigos gigantes comenzaron a azotar los cuerpos de nuestros amigos, el dolor era terrible y la sangre no se hizo esperar, los tres intentaban zafarse con desesperación…_

_-_Son afortunados les presentare mi nuevo juguete, es una maquina algo rudimentaria pero es magnífica, la primera en probarla será la joven-

_Le puso el casco en la cabeza y Videl comenzó a gritar…._

-Magnifico, ni siquiera he encontrado un recuerdo que le cause dolor y ya está gritando, veamos, la muerte de su madre, no eso es aburrido, uyy que tenemos por aquí, un tal Spopovich la está golpeando con brutalidad, si este será el recuerdo que usare con ella-

_Goten se estaba desesperando los gritos de Videl le trastocaban el alma y reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles logro soltarse, intento romper los arneses que atrapaban en la joven pero no pudo, estaba demasiado débil, entonces se arrodillo frente a la diosa…_

-Déjalos ir, yo soy el que debe pasar esta prueba, tortúrame a mí, no a ellos, yo soy tu única víctima-

La puerta 5 se abrió ante sus ojos y sus amigos fueron liberados….

-Pudiste haberles ahorrado la tortura si me hubieras dejado presentarme, como te darás cuenta soy la diosa del dolor y la tortura, en mi dialogo siempre digo los torturare a todos y blablaba, te apuesto a que te hubieras ofrecido como voluntario y bueno, nunca me gustan los voluntarios, me gusta los que temen, ya vete muchacho-

_Goten no dijo nada, actuar como imbécil lo llevo a esa situación, tomo a Videl en sus brazos, Dende cruzo primero y luego se reunieron…_

-Hola, espero que se encuentren bien, Taurkemad a veces es muy cruel-

_La diosa les sonrió y las heridas de los tres sanaron…_

-Mi nombre es Maat, soy diosa de la verdad, tiene 500 años que nadie llegaba hasta mí, en esta habitación solo pueden decir la verdad, lo que realmente piensan-

-Luces Linda- _se le escapo a Dende. _

-No le veo nada de especial- _Dijo Goten-_

-Lo que me gusta de la verdad es que la privacidad no existe-

-No tengo secretos- _Dijo Dende_

_Goten sintió miedo, si en ese cuarto solo se podía decir la verdad, todos sus secretos estaban en riesgo…_

-¿Gokú fue buen padre?- _Pregunto Dende_

_-_No lo fue al principio, siempre estaba ocupado salvando al mundo, nunca estaba ahí más que para entrenar, sin embargo en la última batalla que libre a su lado me di cuenta que si lo era, que defendiendo a la tierra era su mejor forma de cuidarnos, aunque siempre quiso más a Pan que a mí-

-¿Oye qué tienes contra mi hija?-

-Pienso que ella me quito a mi mejor amigo, si Trunks dejo de hablarme por ver a Bura, el que ella tuviera una relación en secreto con Trunks lo alejo más de mi-

-¿Mi hija sale con Trunks?-

-Sí, desde que tenía 14 años, aunque según se nunca han tenido relaciones solo encuentros algo subidos de tono-

-No puedo creerlo-

-No te preocupes Videl, a Pan ya no le interesa Trunks, antes de irnos la vi platicar muy a gusto con el androide 17, el tío de Marrón-

_La diosa los observaba con tranquilidad mientras que en sus piernas Dende estaba sentado, ella con cariño le acariciaba las antenas…_

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?-

-Nunca lo considere importante, la verdad la vida de mi sobrina me da mucha flojera, a decir verdad si no me hubiera pasado esto ni siquiera serias mi amiga, me caías pésimo, siempre cuidando de todos, siempre ayudando a todos, nunca pensando en ti, a veces Trunks y yo te llamábamos Milk 2, y a veces llamábamos a Pan Milk 3-

_Los ojos de Videl se aguaron, pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, Goten lo noto he intento desviar el tema…_

-Aunque al principio me agradabas mucho, eras más ruda, te gustaba entrenar y luchar, no lloriqueabas como ahora, una vez Trunks y yo te espiamos mientras te cambiabas, te veías muy sexi-

-No sé como Bura se pudo fijar en ti, tampoco sé como Pares te soporto si solo eres un niño que lloriquea por todo, no eres diferente de mi, pero eres peor que yo, eres egoísta, no sé como Marrón pudo dejarse hacer un hijo por alguien tan despreciable e imbécil como tú, no sé como….-

_Videl se llevo las manos a la boca, por nada del mundo diría el resto de la frase…_

-Pues si yo soy así de despreciable no me imagino que te parecerá…-

_Goten también se llevo las manos a la boca, las palabras en ese cuarto parecían escaparse solas, la diosa los veía con agrado…_

-terminen sus frases, si se tragan la verdad les sangrara la boca y el sangrado no parara hasta que se digan lo que se tienen que decir-

_Videl abrió la boca intentando preguntar otra cosa….._

-¿por qué te fijaste en Marron si…..?

_Volvió a taparse la boca, al parecer todas las frases que intentaran decir en ese cuarto los llevaría al mismo final…_

_-_Yo _(con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se comió el no)_ me fije en Marron (con una fuerza emergida de su interior se comió el fue mi hermano) porque me sentía solo-

_La sexta puerta apareció frente a ellos, con velocidad arrojo a Videl a la siguiente habitación y Dende fue en busca de la joven…. _

-Interesante, una mentira piadosa combinada con una verdad a medias, ya vete chico me has vencido-

_Goten atravesó el umbral y encontró a Dende y Videl en el suelo llorando de la risa…_

-Llega Milk y le cuenta un chisme a Bulma: - Oye, se murió Amparo-  
- Vaya, lo siento mucho. ¿Y cómo está su marido?-  
- Desamparado-

_Goten no pudo evitar reírse…_

- Estaba una pizza llorando en el cementerio, llega otra pizza y le dice:

- ¿Era familiar?-

- No, era mediana-

_Tras 15 chistes igual de malos Goten también se encontraba en el suelo llorando de la risa, pero lo peor del caso fue que Dende y Videl también habían comenzado a contar chistes, la mente de Goten estaba bloqueada, tenía que hacer algo pero que…._

-¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso del mundo?

-No, dinos-

-Que Frezer matara al hermanito de Dende-

_Las risas pararon automáticamente, una puerta con un 7 apareció frente a ellos, Goten no dijo nada, solo los tomo de las manos y se los llevo del lugar, ante ellos un hombre fornido y parecido a Vin Disel comenzó a hablar…_

-Mi nombre es Lisa-

_Los tres se empezaron a reír…._

-Mi nombre no es algo de lo que se puedan reír-

-Es que eres hombre y te llamas Lisa-

-Tú me criticas, pero si te llamas Goten y no tienes pene-

_Goten se puso serio, eso le dolió hasta el orgullo, el dios volvió a intervenir…._

-Hágase la Ira –

_Goten en segundos quedo dentro de una esfera, espectros de las personas que conocía comenzaron a aparecer, todos lo insultaban, todos se burlaban una y otra vez hiriéndolo en el orgullo, él no podía evitar escucharlos, por más que se tapaba los oídos, horas paso dentro de la esfera, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando esta desapareció y violentamente comenzó atacarlos a todos, a Vegeta que le gritaba lo dulce nena que era, a Bura que le gritaba que nunca sería suficiente hombre para ella, a Trunks que le gritaba que nunca seria amigo de alguien tan débil, a todos los golpeaba y todos se levantaban y lo herían con palabras de nuevo, en un golpe escucho caer a un espectro, un golpe seco contra la pared, sus ojos lo vieron y era Videl, movido por la culpa se acerco pese a los insultos y la abrazo con fuerza, Videl despertó enseguida y comenzó a insultarlo, pero los insultos eran diferentes…_

_-_Eres un imbécil, no vuelvo a intentar ayudarte-

_Goten la abrazo con fuerza, el abrazo le dio calma, luego la soltó y se situó en medio de los espectros le sonrió a cada uno y la prueba termino…_

-Felicidades eres el primero en pasar mi prueba, te recomiendo dejes a tu amigos conmigo, el siguiente enemigo es poderoso y podría hacerles daño-

_Goten pensó en llevarlos consigo pero recordó lo que paso en la habitación de la tortura, los dejo pero antes les dijo…_

-Volveré por ustedes-

_Atravesó el umbral…_

¡Kakarotoooooo, Kakarotooooo!

_Goten se pego a la pared, ver a Broly le impresiono demasiado, ni siquiera logro escapar al primer golpe, sus costillas se rompieron, enseguida se transformo en súper sayayin, Goten no podía asestarle golpe alguno, solo podía esquivarlo, arriba, abajo, necesitaba una forma de derrotarlo con urgencia, Goten volvió a la habitación anterior Broly lo siguió, Goten volaba lo más rápido que podía paso por las habitaciones de sus retos anteriores, la diosa de la verdad le sonrió y sus heridas se curaron, llego a la habitación de la tortura…._

-Éntrenmelo un rato-

_La diosa sonrió y unos grilletes intentaron detener a la bestia, Goten llego al cuarto de Lengua de Brujo…._

-¿Cuál es su punto débil?-

-¿El punto débil de quien?-

-El de Broly-

- Me parece que eso te lo conto tu suegro alguna vez, además tú debes saberlo no es la primera vez que te le enfrentas-

_Broly llego a la primer habitación, su cara de maniático denotaba satisfacción, Goten voló entre sus piernas con el propósito de volver a la habitación número 8, a Goten se le ocurrió una idea, cerró la puerta 2, la 3, la 4, la5, la 6, la 7 y la 8, misteriosamente la puerta 9 se hizo presente, sin dudarlo entro en la siguiente habitación…_

-¿Y tú quién eres? Más bien ¿Y tú que eres?-

-No sé, este ni siquiera es mi Fic, yo estaba peleando con Nigris y ahora estoy aquí, espera me llamo Violeta, creo, no estoy segura-

_Se escucho como la puerta 8 se quebró…_

-¿De casualidad sabes cómo derrotar a Broly?-

-¡Claro!, jálale la cola para debilitarlo y lanza no sé un Kame-hame-ha, un puño del Dragón, un Big Bang atack a la cicatriz que tiene en el vientre-

_Broly se apareció ante ellos…_

-Nos volvemos a ver perra-

_Violeta miro con extrañeza a Broly, de pronto este perdió el interés en Goten y se aproximo a ella, en un movimiento rápido Goten le arranco la cola a la Bestia y Violeta aprovecho para abrazarlo y Goten saco un kame-hame-ha con toda sus fuerzas, su cuerpo estaba decayendo no podía soportarlo más, Videl entro en la habitación junto con Dende y le ayudo a hacer su kame-hame-ha más fuerte, segundos más tarde ambos cuerpo habían desaparecido…_

-Puff, casi, será mejor que se queden aquí, no sé lo que hay detrás de esa puerta pero de seguro no es nada bueno-

_Videl y Dende obedecieron…._

-Tuviste mucha suerte muchacho, pero conmigo no la tendrás-

_La sombra se abalanzo sobre su cuerpo, Goten comenzó a sentir la misma desesperación que sintió al ser Westley de la Princesa Prometida, podía sentir con facilidad como esa sombra le arrancaba la vida, su cuerpo se resistía, expulsaba toda su energía para apartarla pero no podía, su respiración se hacía lenta su pecho dolía, apenas podía respirar…_

-No lo entiendo, ¿Quién eres?- _Dijo hablando bajito y pausado._

_Videl entro en la habitación, lo encontró tirado en el suelo, Dende seguía a la mujer y con sus manos intentó darle energía Goten, Goten sintió las manos tibias de Videl y el calor que le daba Dende y se resigno, cerró los ojos y dejo de pelear, el tiempo hasta la decima habitación había acabado con su semana, apenas Goten dejo de respirar la puerta de la habitación número 11 apareció….. _


	9. Semana 9

-Vamos hijo, levántate, sentir a la muerte no es tan malo-

_El hombre de cabellos alborotados aparto a Videl y a Dende de Goten, Goten abrió los ojos y sintió la más profunda alegría…._

-¡Papá!, ¿de verdad eres tú?-

-Si pequeño, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Mejor que nunca-

-Me alegra, soy tu oponente número 11-

-Ahhh, eso no se vale, yo quería volver a ser hombre-

-Pero ya lo eres pequeño, tu cuerpo termino de cambiar después de vencer a la muerte-

_Goten se miro sorprendido, su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad…._

-papá… ¡no quiero pelear contigo!-

-Pero esa fue la condición me dieron para poder verte, después de ocasionar que te convirtieras en mujer-

-¡Fuiste tú!-

-Calma hijo, lo hice sin querer, veras tú querías una manera para acercarte a Trunks y cuando se lo pedí a Sheng Long el viejo Supremo Kaioshin estaba cerca y menciono algo de mujeres y bueno por eso quedaste así-

_Goten le dio un puñetazo en la cara…_

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte, al parecer las palizas de Vegeta si funcionan-

-Yo pensé que eras un mal padre, pero esto…. le gana a todo, ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que tuve que soportar?, Todos querían conmigo…-

-Hablando de eso cuando regreses dile a Ubb que estoy enojado tres veces con él-

- ¿Por qué 3 veces?-

-Él sabe porque-

-Papá, ¿Cuánto se puede posponer nuestro combate?-

-Máximo semana y media hijo-

-Entonces pelearemos el último día, quiero platicarte todo-

-Me parece perfecto Goten pero te olvidas de algo-

_Goten hizo señas a Videl y a Dende, ellos se acercaron tímidamente y media hora después comían en el segundo cuarto con su anfitriona Luxury…_

-¿Les gusta mi comida?-

-Eres muy buena, no tanto como mi suegra pero lo eres-

-Yo extraño la comida de Milk-

-Mi mamá también te extraña papá, a decir verdad, todos te extrañamos, desde que te fuiste con Sheng Long todos actuamos muy raro-

-Es cierto señor Gokú, mi Panny dejo su sonrisa habitual desde su partida-

-Lo sé Videl, lo sé, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, las promesas siempre deben cumplirse-

-Sabes, mi madre no ha dejado ni un solo día de hablar de ti, a veces durante la comida nos cuenta las aventuras que tuvieron antes de casarse, es más si no está en casa o con Bulma está volando sobre tu Nube Voladora –

-La he visto algunas veces sabes y me siguen gustando sus ojos-

-Aww que tierno es señor Gokú-

-Gracias Dende-

-Goten, cuando veas a tu madre debes decirle que pronto volveremos a tener aventuras-

-Así lo hare papá-

-Goten, ¿Tú sabes quién es la persona que más me extraña en la tierra?-

-Supongo que no soy yo-

-Es Vegeta, a veces cuando está en la cámara de gravedad se pone a gritarme e insultarme como si sintiera mi presencia-

-Tal vez por eso te golpea tanto Goten, te encuentra parecido a tu papá-

-¡Claro!, si hasta me dice insecto-

-Umm y yo que pensé que ese era mi nombre especial, ¿Y cómo está Gohan?-

-Muy bien, ahora trabaja tiempo completo en la universidad, se ha convertido en todo un intelectual como quería Milk, ya ni siquiera entrena-

_Gokú miro a los ojos a Goten, estaba de más decir que Gokú sabía todo, Goten bajo la mirada sintiéndose el peor de los traidores…._

-Me alegra que seas mi nuera, eres una buena mujer, nunca lo olvides-

-Gracias señor Gokú-

-Hijo, ¿Por qué escogiste a Bura?-

-En realidad creo que ella me escogió, después de que te fuiste yo visitaba mucho la casa del señor Vegeta, le pedía que me contara cosas de ti, ya sabes las batallas que tuviste antes de que yo naciera, una noche me quede a dormir como cuando era pequeño y a media noche sentí a otra persona conmigo en la cama, me sorprendí al encontrarme a Bura desnuda, esa noche no paso nada pero me amenazo con decirle a todos que la había drogado y llevado a mi cuarto para violarla-

-Wooo, prácticamente te chantajeo-

- Pues en el momento yo también lo sentí como chantaje Videl, pero luego me di cuenta que Bura era una muchacha que necesitaba atención y como yo también me sentía así, se la di, dos semanas más tarde tuve que terminar con Pares aunque ella nunca dejo de buscarme, luego Bura y yo comenzamos a tener citas a escondidas, como un año después o algo así Vegeta nos descubrió y para dejarnos seguir saliendo me hizo prometerle que el día que Bura cumpliera 20 debía casarme con ella-

-¿Y de verdad amas a Bura?-

-Creo que si papá-

-¡Eso no es una respuesta Goten!-

-Es que no es una pregunta fácil de responder, dime Videl, ¿Amas a mi hermano de la misma manera que cuando te casaste con él?-

_Videl guardo silencio, nunca se lo había preguntado, nunca había peleado con Gohan pero desde hace 1 año su relación se había enfriado, por azares del destino Videl había comenzado a ser solo un mueble más en su casa…_

_-_No lo sé-

-Bien, dejemos las pláticas filosóficas para después, ¿Qué les parece si entrenan conmigo? Hace mucho que no entreno acompañado-

_La semana en aquella dimensión se paso volando, pronto padre e hijo se enfrentarían…._


	10. Semana 10

-¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo!-

-Así lo haré-

_Padre e hijo se pusieron en posición de combate, se miraron durante unos instantes esperando que el otro atacara, el primero en avanzar fue Gokú, un golpe en la mejilla certero mando a Goten contra la pared de la habitación…._

_-_¿Estás bien?-

-Vegeta pega más fuerte-

_Se levanto en un rápido movimiento y le coloco una patada en la entrepierna, Gokú se torció del dolor…_

-Vamos papá, no me digas que te dolió-

_ Goten no lo dejo recuperarse y le coloco un puñetazo en el estomago Gokú respondió con una patada en la cara, una ráfaga de golpes se hizo presente, Videl, Dende y los rivales que quedaron los admiraban boquiabiertos la velocidad de ambos era envidiable, los presentes se emocionaban cuando alguno de los dos terminaba embarrado en la pared…._

_-_Vamos muchacho, ya venciste un dragón seguro puedes vencer lo que te propongas-

-Y aguantaste mis torturas-

-Y arruinaste mis chistes-

_Goten se sintió animado, demostró que iba en serio y se transformo directamente en super sayayin nivel 2, Gokú siguió luchando en su fase normal, Goten uso lo más que pudo su velocidad, examino la rutina de golpes de su padre, logro colocarse a sus espaldas y lanzo un kame-hame-ha con toda su energía, su respiración se notaba agitada…._

-No deberías cansarte tan pronto, fue un buen ataque pero no me vencerás si gastas toda tu energía-

_Goten lo miro serio, intento lanzar una patada sorpresa y Gokú lo tomo de la pierna azotándolo contra una de las paredes, Goten logro zafarse tirándole una esfera de energía en la cara, Gokú perdió una de las cejas…._

-oye, eso me dolió, por tu culpa ya no soy sexi-

_Los rivales carcajearon fuertemente mientras Gokú intentaba quitarse la parte de pelos quemada, Gohan miraba la tranquilidad de su padre y de pronto se sintió otra vez como un niño, Goten no tenia certeza de si lo volvería a ver pero se juro así mismo darle una gran batalla a su padre, mientras Gokú estaba distraído se coloco frente a él y le dio un cabezazo, una lagrima escapo del ojo de Goten…. _

-Tu cabeza está muy dura-

-Jejej si, Vegeta se quejaba mucho cuando jugábamos cabezazos-

_Gokú le regreso el cabezazo y sin querer le rompió la nariz…_

-Ahhhhh, mi nariz-

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?-

_Gokú abrazo a su hijo, Goten se sintió con 6 años y comenzó a llorar, la verdad no quería que el tiempo con su padre terminara, algo de él quería dar todo y otra parte quería equivocarse y borrar esos años de soledad en un abrazo, el corazón de Goten estaba al máximo, ¿hace cuanto que no sentía esa felicidad?, ni el mismo lo sabia…_

_-_¡Queremos ver sangre!-

_Gokú le sonrió a su hijo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo aparto de su lado con un puñetazo en la panza, Goten lo entendió y logro conectarle un oper en la mandíbula, los dientes de Gokú hicieron mucho ruido, Goten aprovecho la distracción de su padre y huyo a otra habitación, Gokú fue tras él…_

-¡papa ya no quiero pelear!-

-Si quieres salir de aquí debes derrotarme, el portal se cerrara y ustedes se quedarían aquí para siempre-

-No me molestaría quedarme contigo- 

-Solo estas pensando en ti, esto no sería justo ni para Dende ni para Videl-

_Goten tomo su primera decisión como hombre y se juro así mismo no solo hacer su mejor esfuerzo sino hacerlo todo por ganar…._

-Está bien pero para que esto sea más equilibrado que sea como en el torneo de las artes marciales-

-Le veo un pequeño problema hijo no tenemos una plataforma de combate-

-No sé preocupen, yo se las hago-

_La diosa de la tortura movió sus manos en círculos una pequeña pangea se comenzó a presentar entre estas, la masa comenzó a crecer y en unos segundos una plataforma flotaba en el aire, ambos subieron y al poner los pies en la plataforma se electrocutaron…._

-Ahhhh, ¿Por qué tiene electricidad?- _Dijo Goten flotando con cara de pocos amigos…_

-No sería divertido sino es una lucha real, de hecho el que caiga del ring caerá en las manos de su mayor miedo, para Gokú tenemos inyecciones salvajes y flotantes y para el joven Goten tenemos payasos carnívoros-

_Padre e hijo se abrazaron, la idea de caer del ring les aterro a ambos…._

-Tranquilos todavía no término, en la parte superior unos lanzallamas los quemaran si mientras pelean en el aire se acercan a 1 metro del techo –

-¿Algo más?- _dijo Gokú temeroso._

-No, eso es todo, ya pueden comenzar-

_Gokú y Goten se mantuvieron flotando un momento…_

-Lo siento Goten-

_Gokú se abalanzo con su típico golpe del Dragón, Goten lo resistió como todo un macho pecho peludo, aunque tuvo que descender para subir inmediatamente pues la carga eléctrica lo motivo, reponiendo el aliento busco conectar algunos golpes sin tener un buen resultado, sin darse cuenta orillo a Gokú a exceder la altura permitida…_

-¿Cómo que huele a quemado no?-

-¡Papá tu cabello esta en llamas!-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, apágalo, apágalo-

_Goten se quito la playera y comenzó a golpear a Gokú con esta, las llamas se extinguieron…_

-Ufff, estuvo cerca-

- ¿Y cómo quede?-

-¿Quieres la verdad o quieres seguirme queriendo?-

-¡Tan mal quede!-

-perdiste un mechón entero- 

_La descripción de Goten fue poca, en realidad perdió la mitad del cabello, Goten lanzo una ráfaga de Golpes combinados 2 patadas, intento darle algunos puñetazos y a penas logro conectarle un ligero codazo en la nariz, Gokú se desequilibro un poco, a penas roso el fin de la plataforma y de las paredes miles de jeringas de todos tamaños y con caritas malvadas comenzaron a salir de las paredes, Gokú corrió al centro de la habitación, Goten comenzó a lanzar golpes con todas sus fuerzas, Gokú lo embistió con la cabeza y como una reacción involuntaria Goten levanto los brazos…_

-Ahhhhhhhh mis manitas-

-ve el lado positivo hijo, no necesitas pagar una depilación-

_Durante un momento Gokú se quedo pensativo, luego se trasformo en super sayayin 3, Goten se sintió en aprietos…_

-Si quieres transfórmate en sayayin 4, yo no tengo ningún problema, igual y soy un mestizo pero puedo enfrentarme a ti con facilidad-

-Bueno-

_Gokú se trasformo en sayayin 4, la energía era tanta que arrastro a Goten al borde de la plataforma mientras este flotaba, Goten pudo ver cientos de manos saludándolo y muchos pares de ojos mirándolo de forma abrasiva, mientras las cientos de bocas le sonreían dejando ver dientes afilados, haciendo uso de sus reservas de energía se impulso al centro de la plataforma, comenzó a soltar toda clase de golpes a Gokú incluso soltó uno que otro golpe mal intencionado a las esferas del dragón de su padre, pero Gokú lo esquivaba con facilidad, Goten se sentía cansado, una idea malvada paso por su mente, se alejo un poco de su padre….._

-Big…. Bang… Atack…-

_Cuando el humo se disipo Gokú seguía ahí…._

-wooo, ese ataque fue muy bueno, no tan fuerte como uno de Vegeta pero fue bueno-

_Goten se sintió más que perdido, luego la miro, ahí estaba ondeándose alegremente la cola de su padre, Goten comenzó de nuevo con ataques sencillos ninguno de sus golpes daba al objetivo, en un movimiento rápido tomo la cola de su padre y la sujeto con fuerza, con el resto de lo que quedaban de sus energías comenzó a dar vueltas, cuando se sintió agotado lo soltó, Gokú pudo haber evitado salir de la plataforma pero no lo hizo, el tiempo que quedaba para que el portal se cerrara era poco, solo le guiño un ojo a Goten y con la valentía de todo un héroe se enfrentó a una horda impasible de jeringas…._

-¡Papá!-

_Goten salió de la plataforma sin importarle su seguridad personal y se arrojo a cubrir a su padre, pronto una horda de payasos comenzaron a morderlo, el espectáculo era magnifico, la diosa de la tortura los miraba excitada, de pronto su rostro cambio de emoción… _

-ya basta, déjalos ir-

_La diosa iba a responder pero Videl le soltó otra bofetada, la diosa la tomo por el cuello, Videl se mostró valiente, las agujas y los payasos desaparecieron, la diosa de la verdad acompañada de Dende fueron en auxilio de los sayayines y las heridas de estos sanaron fácilmente, la diosa seguía sin soltar a Videl, luego la soltó…_

-Tienes un motivo muy grande, tu valentía me impresiona-

-Deja a la chica en paz Taurkemad, ya han tenido suficiente-

-Tú no te metas Maat-

_Gokú tuvo que romper la tensión…_

-Muy bueno lo de las jeringas, casi me hago pis del miedo-

_Maat miro a Videl, disimuladamente la mirada de Maat le señalo a Cupido, Videl capto la idea…_

-Ahhh-

-Ey-

_Videl clavo una flecha en el pecho de Momo el dios de la risa y otra en el de Taurkemad la diosa de la tortura…_

-Hermana, ahora experimentaras el peor de los miedos "el amor"-

_Taurkemad y Momo se miraban fijamente, Gokú abrazaba por última vez a su hijo y a su nuera, Goten tuvo la impresión de que nunca volvería a ver a su padre ni en la muerte, le abrazo por segunda vez, en tanto la Luxury y Maat les robaron a Videl por un momento…_

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Eres una chica muy valiente y queremos premiarte, yo como diosa de la lujuria y pasión te daré en don de ser irresistible para los hombres-

-No eso no es necesario, no me importa ser irresistible-

-Entonces acepta mi don-

_Maat toco con suavidad el rostro de Videl y desaprecio sus arrugas, le dejo la piel como cuando era apenas una joven…._

-¿y cuál es tú don?-

-Después lo sabrás, ya deben irse, el portal se cerrara pronto-

_Goten tomo de la mano a Videl y a Dende, y antes de dar el paso a través del portal Goten dedico unas últimas palabras…._

-Hasta siempre papá-

-Adiós Goten-

_Una vez afuera se metieron de inmediato a la nave, ya habían estado mucho tiempo en Namekusein y la dimensión de las almas perdidas, debían volver a la tierra, el viaje duro algunos días, al llegar a la tierra y luego de dejar a Dende lo primero que quisieron hacer fue volver a casa, la noche se mostraba maravillosa y los jóvenes la apreciaron mientras volaban…._

-es extraño, nunca había visto la luna desde que era niña-

-Yo solo la conocía por fotos de la escuela-

-Es hermosa-

-No más que tus ojos-

_Videl y Goten llegaron a su casa y solo atinaron a dormir, definitivamente habían tenido el viaje más intenso de sus vidas….._


	11. Semana 11

_Goten se levanto temprano su cuerpo le pedía a gritos comida, después de lavarse un poco la cara se decidió a salir de su habitación, apenas dios dos pasos afuera de su habitación sintió el ki de dos personas no tan agradables junto a los de Gohan, Pan y Videl, su corazón se acelero y sintió miedo, bajo corriendo las escaleras…_

-¡Eres un imbécil!, esta muchacha solo tiene algunos años más que tu hija-

-Lo lamento Videl, no puedo explicarte lo que siento, solo paso-

-¿Y por qué me lo ocultaron?-

-No queríamos herirte mamá-

-¿Desde hace cuanto que lo sabes?-

-Solo algunas semanas, a mi también me tomo por sorpresa, pero mi tío Goten lo supo antes que yo-

_Goten tuvo ganas de estrangular a su sobrina, no podía creer que se defendiera acusándolo..…_

-¡Por favor Videl intenta calmarte!-

-¿Cómo esperas que me calme?, te acuestas con mi marido, te embarazas y encima tienes el descaro de venir a embarrármelo en la cara-

-No soy ninguna descarada, yo vine para decírtelo de frente-

-¿Y eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?-

-Videl no fue mi intención herirte-

-¡Callate Gohan! No tienes ni siquiera el derecho de dirigirme la palabra-

_Goten no quiso escuchar el resto de la conversación, decidió no intervenir y volver a su cuarto. Más tarde sintió el ki de Marrón y de 17 alejarse, busco con desesperación el ki de Videl y se dirigió al cuarto donde esta se encontraba….._

-Lamento haberte ocultado todo-

-¡Tú tampoco querías herirme!-

- Decirte la verdad no me correspondía-

-¡Dime una cosa!, ¿hasta donde ibas a llegar con esto? ¿Te hubieras hecho cargo de tú sobrino?-

-No, en realidad solo esperaba que todo saliera a la luz solo, ¿Qué haces?-

- No es obvio, me voy de la casa-

-No puedes irte-

-No hay nada que me detenga aquí, volveré con mi padre-

_Goten bajo la mirada, le hubiera gustado ser una razón para que ella se quedara pero la situación no tenía mucho caso, su boda seguía en pie y el también se iría, la miro terminar su maleta, se quito del camino cuando ella salió de la habitación y por ultimo observo por la ventana como ella se perdía entre las nubes, Goten se sentó en su cama y su corazón le hizo arrojar una lagrima, había perdido un amigo otra vez…_

-¿A qué se debe esa cara larga amor?-

-No es nada Bura, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine a decirte tu itinerario de la próxima semana, ya tienes tu cita con Leopold para probarte el traje y la fecha del ensayo está más que decidida-

-está bien-

-Al menos finge que te agrada la noticia-

-si me agrada, solo no me siento muy bien, ¿Podrías abrazarme?-

-no seas emo, ven acércate-

_Bura lo abrazo pero la pena no salió de su corazón, el resto del día durmió a lado de su prometida…._

-¡Goten! Despierta-

-¿qué quieres mamá?-

-¿Dónde está Videl?-

-Se fue de la casa-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-El hijo que Marrón espera es de Gohan-

-Ahhh, al fin le dijeron-

-¿Tú lo sabías?-

-Como desde hace 6 meses, una vez fui a dejarle comida a tu hermano y me lleve una desagradable sorpresa-

-en mi viaje vi a mi papá-

-¿Y cómo esta mi Gokú?-

-Se ve idéntico que el día que se fue, me dijo que pronto tendrías aventuras junto a él, como antes de casarse-

_Milk sonrió y se llevo las manos al pecho…_

_-Vamos a comer hijo, te cocinare tu platillo favorito "cola de triseratops"-_

_Goten paso el resto del día con su madre, incluso accedió a ver la novela, su mente no dejaba de pensar en Videl, no quería perder a su mejor amiga, al día siguiente salió decidido, iría en su búsqueda pero primero conseguiría provisiones, con el alma decidida se dirigió a Ciudad Satán…_

-¡Ya eres tú!-

-Jejej si-

-¿Y cómo volviste a ser tú?-

-Hice un largo viaje, pase por duras pruebas e incluso pelee con mi padre-

-¿Viste al señor Gokú?-

-Sí, de hecho me mando a decirte que esta 3 veces enojado contigo-

_Ubb bajo la mirada, le sonrió y sin decir más lo dejo solo, Goten se sintió extraño, no le dio importancia al asunto, camino unos 10 metros antes de encontrar su primera provisión "Chocolates" a Videl siempre le ha gustado el chocolate blanco, Goten compro 12 cajas, luego se dirigió a la próxima tienda "Videojuegos", compro media docena de videojuegos, todos de terror y aventura que los tendrían horas ocupados, su siguiente objetivo fue comprar "vino y vodka", esas eran las bebidas favoritas de Videl, el Vodka fue sabor arándano y el Vino fue tinto "reserva especial", lo último que compro fue una mega pizza y encomendándose a Kamisama se aproximo a la casa de Mr Satan…._

_-_¿Quién toca con tanta desesperación?-

-¡Hola Mr Satan, soy yo Goten, vine a ver a Videl!

_Mr Satan le abre la puerta y le indica en que habitación esta Videl, Goten entra sin tocar…. _

-¿Adivina quién soy?-

-Un pervertido-

-Lo siento-

_Goten se tapo los ojos, no espero que Videl acabara de salir de la ducha…._

-ya puedes destaparte los ojos, ¿A qué viniste?-

-Te traje regalos-

_Videl abrió la bolsa, contemplo sus regalos como una niña pequeña…_

-Gracias por los regalos, ya puedes irte-

-Pero Videl, los traje para pasar tiempo contigo-

-¿Y quién dice que yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo?-

-No quiero perder tu amistad-

_Videl salió de su habitación, Goten la siguió de cerca, ella entro a la cocina y metió unas palomitas al microondas…_

-Primero veremos una película-

-me parece perfecto, ¿Cuál será?-

-Eso-

-Nooo, Videl no seas mala-

- ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi amigo no?-

-está bien, pero si lloro será tú culpa-

_Las palomitas terminaron de coserse, ambos volvieron al cuarto de Videl y Videl puso una película "Buppha Rathree"…_

-Me engañaste-

-Eres un llorón, anda ve a la cocina por vasos y el sacacorchos, ahhh no olvides los hielos-

_Goten y Videl miraron la película, ambos lloraron con el final de la misma, el alcohol se les había subido, después de verle el fondo al Vodka se quedaron dormidos…._

-Despierta Goten-

-¿Qué quieres Videl? No grites tanto, me duele la cabeza-

-¡cállate y pon el videojuego!-

-Ok, pero antes debes cumplirme un capricho-

-¿Qué deseas?-

-Quiero que seas mi dama de honor-

_Videl sonrió, al final de cuentas la suerte de Goten había cambiado, no perdería a su mejor amiga, el resto de la semana la pasaron juntos, después de todo los días de Goten estaban contados….._


	12. Semana 12

-Me quedan 6 días como soltero, que no aprovechare como soltero-

_Goten se miraba en un smoking blanco frente a un espejo ante la admiración del modisto Gay y mejor amigo de Bura "Leopold"…_

-Te ves increíblemente guapo, mi amiguis no solo tiene buen gusto en ropa-

-Tiene razón Leopold luces muy galante Goten-

-Gracias Videl-

-¿Por qué escogiste el traje blanco?-

-Le tengo miedo al negro desde que conocí a la muerte-

-Yo creo que necesitas otros zapatos-

-Yo también, la verdad estos zapatos son incómodos, yo prefería los botines pero Bura…-

_El modisto interrumpió…_

-Señorita Videl es su turno-

_Tras unos minutos Videl lucía un vestido lavanda de tirantes entallado que dejaba que una de sus piernas se asomara tímidamente…_

-Te ves hermosa-

-Tal vez deba soltarse el cabello señorita-

_Videl obedeció y deshaciendo la trenza que le atrapaba el cabello dejo ver ante los presentes una mujer hermosa, cuyos ojos hacían juego con el vestido y cuya sonrisa podía dejar frio a cualquier hombre que admirara su belleza…_

_El resto de la tarde Goten y Videl comieron helados y para no perder la costumbre jugaron videojuegos hasta muy tarde….. _

-¿Dónde mierda estabas?-

-Lo siento me quede dormido-

-¡Cómo pudiste quedarte dormido!, ¿Acaso te olvidaste que hoy era el ensayo?

-No, no lo olvide, cálmate, ya estoy aquí-

-Bura déjalo en paz y tomen sus posiciones-

-Si mamá-

_Vegeta tomo del brazo a su hija y entro en el lugar, la princesita se veía mal encarada, Goten sintió pena al ver a su futura esposa entrar al lugar sin mirarlo con ojos de amor, una vez que la princesita llego junto a Goten, este la tomo de las manos, el ensayo no una ceremonia en si así que no hubieron palabras solo correcciones al equipo de luces y sonido que ahora invadían el templo de Kamisama, Goten fue obligado a ensayar todo a detalle incluso su primer vals junto a Bura, la noche sepulto sus esperanzas de jugar videojuegos, esa noche Goten tuvo que pasarla en CC ….._

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?-

-No, ya termine todo lo que debía hacer para la oficina y aun así no logro estar cansado-

-es que tú siempre has sido muy hiperactivo-

-Lo sé, ser sayayin hace mi vida humana más fácil-

-Mitad sayayin-

-Sonaste como mi padre-

-Sabes Trunks, me siento algo confundido-

-¿Y eso?-

-Creo que he vivido mucho en estas últimas semanas-

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-

-Por donde empiezo….-

_Goten intento contarle todo, desde su viaje a Namekusein, hasta el encuentro con su padre, se abstuvo de contarle sus pocos de recuerdos de la fiesta, Trunks asimilo con trabajo la información, no podía creer que su mejor amigo de mujer le hubiera atraído tanto…._

-Lo siento Goten-

-¿qué sientes Trunks?-

-No seas bobo, intento disculparme tarado-

-La familia real de los sayayin tiene una forma peculiar de pedir disculpas-

-Es que si yo no me hubiera alejado tanto de ti, ni siquiera hubieras viajado a Namekusein, también siento lo de aquella noche en el cuarto de Pan-

-No es tu culpa, es culpa de Pares, si ella no me hubiera confundió tanto no hubiera ido en busca de amigos y lo del cuarto de Pan finjamos que nunca paso-

-Sí, esa Pares es un peligro, figúrate que le ha dicho a todo el mundo que vamos a casarnos-

-¿Enserio?-

-Es que ese día en la fiesta desperté desnudo a su lado, imagínate ni mi ropa encontré, mi padre tuvo que traerme ropa-

-Si esa fiesta fue salvaje-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes por mi hermana?-

-No lo sé, veras he descubierto muchos lados de Bura y me siento más confundido que cuando viaje a Namekusein-

-Si no estás seguro no deberías casarte-

-Si no me caso Vegeta acabara conmigo-

-No te preocupes, me fisionare contigo y tendrá que enfrentarse a Gotens-

-Y así nos pateara el culo a los dos-

-¿Y qué sentiste cuando se la viste a Ubb?-

-¡Cállate pendejo! Ni me lo recuerdes, me dio mucho miedo-

-Es que eras muy atractiva Broken-

-¡Eres un inmaduro! Por eso mi sobrina te dejo-

-Si por eso se fijo en la ojala gruñona-

- Ve el lado positivo, es como si se hubiese comprado un vibrador a su tamaño-

-jajajajajaja, tienes razón, aunque ya es humano-

_En comentarios sarcásticos chistes y una gran amistad la madrugada se les escapo entre los dedos y los siguientes tres días escaparon como cuando eran niños, se la pasaron entrenando, contándose lo que uno se había perdido de la vida del otro, se divirtieron en grande y luego tuvieron que volver para la despedida de soltero…_

-¿Por qué mi despedida tenía que empezar a las 5am?-

-¿Quién te dijo que esto es una despedida?

-Trunks-

-En realidad los reuní aquí para entrenarlos duro, desde que se fue el imbécil de Kakaroto no hay un orden y como varones somos los únicos capaces de defender la tierra-

-¡Uyy y yo que contrate bailarinas exóticas!-

-¡Maldito enano pervertido! No te conformas con tu esposa, con razón tu hija salió como salió, nunca le inculcaste buenos valores-

_Todos guardaron silencio, Gohan trago saliva, estaba claro que su relación con Marron no era bien aceptada pero Vegeta se había pasado…_

-Papá cállate y vámonos de putas, tendrás más tiempo para torturarnos después, no le arruines su ultimo día en libertad a Goten-

-Irnos de putas, ¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese?, váyanse ustedes, si tu madre se entera que yo voy me castra-

-Si no quieres que mamá se entere que le viste los senos a Jitomata tendrás que ir con nosotros-

-Vamos futuro suegro o… ¿Acaso le da pena convivir un joven tan guapo como yo?-

_Vegeta acepto pero no quito su cara de pocos amigos, el table dance en el que la despedida se llevo a cabo había sido alquilado con anticipación por Trunks, Chaos y Tenshin Han miraban a las bailarinas embobados, Yamsha intentaba ponerle en las pantaletas algunos billetes a las trabajadoras para que estas le bailaran pero la atención de las chicas estaba concentrada en Vegeta quien pese a tener 7 chicas bailándole no le prestaba atención a ninguna, en otra esquina Ubb coqueteaba con las meseras, mientras que en la barra Trunks y Goten brindaban porque pronto serian hermanos, Krilin admiraba con ternura a una muchacha de pelo azul que le recordaba a su viejo amor de la juventud, mientras tanto Gohan y 17 platican sobre el futuro de la tecnología… El día se consumió entre chicas sexis que bailaban y ebrios imprudentes que las acosaban (Yamsha y Ubb)._

_Goten perdió la noción del tiempo, sin darse cuenta estaba vestido de novio y esperando a su futura esposa, Vegeta lo miraba de cerca, a decir verdad desde que volvió de su segundo viaje a Namekusein Vegeta le miraba de forma diferente, incluso no lo agredía tanto como acostumbraba, Goten pensó que era porque se había resignado. Las damas de honor entraron primero, al frente de ellas la bella Videl con el cabello suelto, ligeramente maquillada y con los labios tan rojos que invitaban a besarla, Goten no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, detrás de Videl su bella hija Pan entraba sonriente al lugar, su vestido la hacía ver radiante y fresca, definitivamente ya no era Milk 3, detrás de ella Marron entro con la cara en alto y sus manos en el vientre, un bullicio empezó a escucharse en el lugar pero los ojos de Gohan la reconfortaron, tras ellas la novia entraba triunfante, su porte orgulloso hizo que Goten bajara la mirada, cuando la tuvo frente a él la tomo de las manos, Dende le pregunto a Bura si aceptaba a Goten como su único, ella dijo sí y comenzó a recitar sus votos matrimoniales, Dende le pregunto a Goten, Goten miro a los presentes, pensó que la mirada de sus mejores amigos le haría encontrar la fuerza, justo cuando este iba a responder la pregunta Vegeta interrumpió…. _

-Lo siento mucho Bura pero no puedo permitir que engañes al hijo de Kakaroto de esta manera, ¡Goten, Bura está esperando un hijo de Ubb!-

-¡Papá! ¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-Lo siento princesa, Goten es imbécil pero… ¿Qué pasaría si el niño nace negro? No le vas decir que se te quemo ¿O sí?-

_Goten comenzó a sentirse en un abismo, todo era confuso para él, su mente le preguntaba una y otra vez si todo había valido la pena, su mente le reprochaba todo lo sufrido, todo lo vivido, entre su confusión y frente a un público que esperaba una boda comenzó a hincarse en el suelo y con todas las fuerzas de su corazón hizo temblar el lugar al gritar…._

-¡Maldición!-


	13. Epilogo: 10 años después

-Papá, dice mamá que bajes a cenar-

-Ya voy campeón-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Miro fotos de hace 10 años-

-Ahhhh Las de tu viaje de aventuras-

-En realidad esta foto es del primer viaje no del segundo-

-Existe otro viaje-

-Sí, aunque no es tan importante como el segundo-

-¡Bargo, Goten!- ya está la comida-

-Bajemos o mamá se enojara mucho-

_Dos sayaines devoraron exquisitos platillos…._

-Esta tarde es el cumpleaños de Aer, recuerda que pasare más temprano por ti-

-Pero mamá, yo no quiero ir a esa fiesta-

-Pero tu mejor amigo cumple años, ¡Tienes que ir!-

-Pero también estará Nigi, esa niña me da miedo, es muy mala conmigo siempre que juego con Aer, Ignis, Kan y Margo me molesta mucho, la ultima vez me aventó al estanque de agua lodosa de la Corporación Capsula-

-¿Y por qué no te defiendes?-_ dijo el padre preocupado…_

-No puedo pegarle porque es niña, además le prometí a su abuelo tenerle paciencia-

-Hablare con Vegeta, no te preocupes solo ignórala y si intenta molestarte dile a Aer que te defienda-

-Pero Aer tiene prohibido hacerle algo a su prima-

- entonces dile a Ignis-

-Pero Ignis está peor, ella dice que quiere casarse conmigo cuando crezca, además también le tiene miedo a su prima-

-Entonces dile a Kan o Margo-

-Pero ellos también me molestan por ser el más pequeño de los Son-

-Entonces yo pasare por ti a la escuela y toda la fiesta te acompañaré-

_Y así lo hizo, Goten paso por su pequeño Bargo pero no fueron a la fiesta, se refugiaron en la plaza de la electrónica y videojuegos de ciudad Satán, por la tarde comieron helados, mientras la madre del niño pensaba en el castigo para él y su esposo…_

_Descuelga el teléfono _-¡Hola!-

-Oye, no dejaste salir a Bargo, ¿Acaso lo castigaste? Porque no vino a la fiesta de mi Aer-

-….Si es que Bargo va algo mal en la escuela, pero después de le llevara su regalo a tu hijo, no te preocupes Pares-

_Colgó el teléfono y espero paciente, justo a las 7pm los hombres de la casa llegaron…._

-¿Cómo les fue en la fiesta?-

-¡Super mami estuvo increíble!-

_Los miro tranquila, les sonrió amablemente…_

-¡Corre Bargo ya lo sabe!

_Padre e hijo se escondieron en el ático…._

-Ahora que nos autocastigamos me cuentas sobre tu primer viaje papi-

-Ok, hace unos 10 años cuando tú todavía no nacías, decidí ir a Namekusein porque estaba a punto de casarme con….-

-¿Con quién?-

-Con la mamá de Nigi-

-Ahhhhhhh con la señora Bura-

-Sí, pero fui porque tenía dudas sobre casarme y necesitaba recuperar a mi mejor amigo….

-¡El señor Trunks!-

-Exacto…..-

-¿Por qué guardas silencio?-

-Es que después de ese viaje, me convertí en mujer-

-¿Entonces hacías pipi por la cola?-

-No sé donde oíste eso pero las mujeres no hacen pipi por la cola-

-¿Y por qué no te casaste con la señora Bura?-

-Pues porque el día de la boda me entere que ella iba a tener un bebe-

-¿De dónde vienen los bebes?-

-Pues ese bebe venia de Ubb-

-No me respondiste mi pregunta-

-te prometo que cuando cumplas 12 te la respondo, es más si quieres saberlo antes pregúntaselo al señor Vegeta pero asegúrate que tus amigos estén presentes-

-¿Y por qué te casaste con mi mamá?-

-Durante mi viaje me di cuenta de todo lo que no quería en mi vida y de todo lo que quería, Bura era una niña caprichosa que siempre me quería dar órdenes-

-¡Cómo Nigi!

-Exacto, yo no quería recibir órdenes por el resto de mis días, aunque iba a aceptar casarme porque le hice una promesa, pero justo el día de la boda cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Bura que tenía dudas el señor Vegeta me rebelo que Nigi iba a nacer, ese día me sentí muy confundido de hecho frente a todos los invitados grite ¡Maldición! Pero no lo hice porque me sentía traicionado, lo hice porque ahora le debía un favor a Vegeta por abrirme los ojos-

-No has respondido a mi pregunta-

-Espera, todavía no término, 2 semanas después tu abuela Milk murió, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta-

-¿Cuenta de qué?-

-De que no estaba solo, desde mi regreso del viaje de namekusein una persona me había apoyado en todo, una persona me daba confort y me hacía sentir especial, por alguna razón recibí el amor de quien menos esperaba y como bono extra recibí su más sincera amistad-

-¿Esa persona es mi mamá verdad?-

-Sí, será mejor que salgamos, no queremos que se enoje más-

_Una mujer de ojos azules lloraba tras la puerta que protegía el ático, su esposo y su hijo abrieron la puerta y se la encontraron, Goten la abrazo con fuerza y le susurro algo bajito al oído…_

-Videl, ¡Te amo!-


	14. Bonus extra: Semana 6

-Es un imbécil, bueno una imbécil o lo que sea, luego la estúpida de Marrón, ¿Cómo se atreven? Ni que Pan fuera tan valiosa-

-Escucho a alguien asesinar a alguien con palabras-

-Pues si escuchas es porque eres un chismoso horrendo, no sé ni quien te invito-

-Me invito Trunks y solo salí para avisarte que pronto partiremos el pastel-

-¿Acaso mi hermano cumple 7 años? Obvio no, no sé quien fue tan imbécil para comprarle un pastel, de seguro fue esa tarada de Pan, no se si no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos en un antro privado-

-El pastel lo compre yo-

-No voy a retirar lo dicho-

-Lo sé, solo quería pedirte que entraras, después de todo Trunks no tiene la culpa de que estés loca-

-No puedes hablarme de esa manera-

-¿Acaso me vas a acusar con tu papá?, digo, no es que seas una inútil que no sabe combatir pero eres la vergüenza de los sayayin….

_Ub la dejo en el lugar, después de todo su objetivo esa noche era Goten, toda la mañana había preparado el pastel de chocolate con estupefacientes insípidos, entro al lugar con una sonrisa, conociendo el carácter de la princesa esta no volvería a la fiesta y así era mejor, lo importante era tener a Goten solo para él…_

-Chicos reúnanse, es hora de que Trunks sople las velas-

-No le habrasssss puesto lass trentaa y dosss velaaaass-

-No Trunks, mi objetivo no es incendiar el pastel-

-¿Son magiiicas?-

-No, solo son dos velas numéricas y ya-

-Es que es horrrribleee soplar y sssoplar y esas porqueriaaaas no se aaappagan-

_Los invitados se acercaron, Trunks intento soplar pero los demás lo alejaron, al parecer no querían que se convirtiera en traga fuegos, las velas las apago con las yemas de sus dedos, Trunks estaba tan ebrio que no sintió dolor alguno, Ub sirvió cachos de pastel, acto seguido la princesa regresaba al ruedo, esta vez fingió que se trago su orgullo, acepto con mala cara el pastel pero al final de cuentas lo consumió…._

-¿No te lo vas a comer?-

-Lo dulce me produce agruras desde que hace algunas semanas-

-¿Puedo comérmelo?-

-No tengo ningún problema con ello Bura-

-Gracias Marrón-

_Bura decidió dejar la cara larga y se unió a los tres chiflados que bebían tragos como en competencia, ni siquiera noto cuando Pan volvió…_

-Herrrrmanitaaa, me da bustooo, perdoon gustoooo que disfruteees conmigoooo-

-Peroooo si paraaa eso estaaan las herrrmanas-

-Soooon unaaa bellaaa familiaaa-

-Gracciass Parees, veeen acaaa limemoss aspereesas y dameee un besoooo-

_La castaña se dirigió tambaleante en dirección a la peliazul, le dio un pequeño piquito pero Bura quería más y el beso se torno en uno de lengua…_

_-Coon rrrazón Goteeen me deejo porrr ti, beessass bieeen riccco- _

_Ub veía marchar su plan sin contratiempos, Pan se acerco a él…_

-Tu pastel esta delicioso-

-Claro, es casero, lo hice con mis propias manitas-

-No te he visto comerlo-

-No quiero por ahora-

-Vamos come un poco, no seas aguafiestas, ¿Acaso le tienes miedo al canibalismo?-

_Ub le dio una cucharada al trozo de paste que había en su plato, le cagaban los chistes sobre su origen étnico, Pan le dio a beber un trago, la más joven de los Son logro distraerlo un momento, a Ub nunca le cayó bien el alcohol, se le subía rápido, después de 4 tragos se sintió mareado y salió a tomar aire un momento, Bura le siguió los pasos…..._

-Ey tú, grandísssimo hijjjo de puta-

-No me molestes ahora Bura, estás borracha-

-A mi naaddie me dice que haggoo y quee no-

-Déjame en paz, apestas a borracha, me das asco-

-Puedde quee esste borraaacha, peeeroo yooo nunca lee doooy aaascoo a los hombrress-

_Acto seguido Bura llevo su mano a la entrepierna de Ub produciendo en el joven una mezcla entre sorpresa y excitación, sin previo aviso y deteniéndose del cuerpo de Ub, Bura le dio un beso apasionado, Ub correspondió al beso, la lengua de Bura era una experta, navegaba en su boca suavemente y se enredaba, Bura despego su boca de la de Ub y comenzó a atacarle el cuello a Ub intento apartarla pero Bura le clavo la uñas, el corazón de Ub latía a prisa, al parecer los estupefacientes comenzaban a hacerle efecto, sus manos comenzaron a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Bura, presiono sus nalgas y Bura dejo escapar un gemido…._

-Lleeevammme a mi caaasa, no mee gusstaa hacerrrlo een laa caalle-

_Ub la miro algo sorprendido, decidió obedecer y llevarla a su casa, durante el camino Bura se quedo dormida, Ub la depósito suavemente en su cama, le quito las zapatillas, la cubrió con una manta, en el pasillo se escucharon ruidos y Ub se escondió bajo la cama, Bulma entro a la habitación…_

-¡Al fin llegaste!-

_Bulma movió a su hija, apestaba a alcohol, la destapo y con mucho trabajo la llevo a la ducha, abrió la llave de agua fría…._

-¡Ahhhhh!, mamá, ¿Por queeé esssstoy aquí?, el aguuua eeeesta heeelada-

-Sera mejor que te bajes esa borrachera de una vez, mañana te necesito para una sesión de fotos y quiero que te veas fresca-

_Bulma salió de la habitación y Bura intento salir de la ducha, la borrachera se lo impedía…_

-Ey, esssstúpido, sácccammmme de aquí, sssse que essstas en mi haababbitación puedo sssentir tu ki-

_Ubb salió de su escondite y con toalla en mano intento sacar a Bura de la ducha, Bura lo jalo hacia el chorro de agua…._

-Caisssste estúuupido-

_Bura comenzó a besarlo desaforada, sus manos torpes manoseaban el cuerpo del moreno, Ub abrió la llave del agua caliente, Bura intento desabotonarle la camisa pero no pudo, con un movimiento tosco se la arranco, con brusquedad mordió uno de los pezones de Ub, este trato de apartarla pero ello lo atrapo con sus piernas…_

-Tú nooo te vass de aquí, pressionaa el botton azull-

_Ub obedeció y una pared frontal comenzó a surgir, la pared tomo unos 80 cm y se detuvo, la ducha se convirtió en una ardiente tina, Bura comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, frente a ella un miembro erecto y dispuesto se hizo presente, Ub le arranco las pantaletas, sin cuidado alguno la atrajo así si, comenzó las embestidas de una manera rápida, Bura cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba el momento, la tina comenzó a llenarse de agua y esta pronto comenzó a derramarse, Bura mordía los labios de Ub quien aceleraba el ritmo para satisfacer a la dama, el agua poco a poco fue devolviéndole la conciencia a la dama, Bura abría los ojos veía un rostro que le besaba que le producía placer, el rostro le era familiar, demasiado…_

_-_¿Ub?-

-¿Qué pasa Bura?-

_Bura se cuestiono si era un sueño o no, despacio deslizo su mano sobre el rostro del chico, era real…._

-¿Pero qué mierda haces?-

-Lo que creo que me pediste-

-Yo no pude haber pedido algo así-

_Bura comenzó a recordar su estado anterior, con vergüenza confirmo que lo que el chico que seguía dentro de ella le había dicho, quiso volver a perder la cabeza y no pudo…._

-¿Terminaste?-

-Aahaha, Si-

-vete-

-¿me prestarías algo de ropa?-

-¡Lárgate de una maldita vez!-

_Vegeta pasaba por el pasillo, se alarmo al escuchar los gritos de su hija, pero no entro, solo se quedo escuchando…_

-está bien, al menos préstame una toalla-

_Bura abrió su enorme closet y saco una toalla verde, se la arrojo al joven…_

-Toma tú toalla, ya lárgate-

Ub se acerco a la ventana y antes le dirigió unas palabras….

-¡Gracias Bura!

-¡Ub!-

_El moreno volteo sorprendido_…

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien que nos acostamos ¿entendido?

_El joven asintió con la cabeza y salió por la ventana, Bura se tiro en su cama a llorar y Vegeta contenía su ki con cuidado, se juro así mismo que la próxima vez que viera a Ub lo descuartizaría con sus propias manos…._

_Pan se sentía abatida, hasta Trunks le había mentido, suspiro profundamente en el estacionamiento, ¿Adonde iría?, ni ella lo sabía, no podía darle la cara a su madre y mucho menos quería ver a su padre, desolada comenzó a levitar, una mano la detuvo de un pie…_

-¡Qué cobarde!-

-¡Yo no soy ninguna cobarde!-

-¿Me lo juras?, pero si estas huyendo-

-¡Qué te importa!-

-Así tratas a la única persona que se atrevió a decirte la verdad, ¡Qué ingrata!-

-¿Quieres que te agradezca?, ¡Gracias!-

-A mi no me gustan esos agradecimientos, yo prefiero estos-

_17 tiro con fuerza del pie de Pan, una vez que la tuvo a su altura le dio un beso de esos donde se comen tus labios…._

-¡Ahora sí ya puedes irte!-

-Pues sabes que, ahora te acusare con mi novio, esta ebrio y seguro te dará la golpiza de tu vida-

_Una Pan decidida entro al lugar, encontró a todos sonriendo muy felices y devorando un rico pastel, no quiso molestar y volvió a fuera esta vez voló al techo del establecimiento y se sentó a contemplar las estrellas…._

-¡Dile a Trunks que salga a golpearme o entrare yo!-

-No fastidies, ellos están muy felices, mejor mira las estrellas-

-¿Qué les puedo ver a esas cosas insignificantes?-

-Desde aquí no parecen importantes, pero dentro de ellas se esconden aventuras inimaginables, hay muchos planetas en el espacio, yo conocí varios junto a mi abuelo-

-¿Extrañas mucho a Gokú?-

-Todos los días, de hecho guardo su traje en un cajón cerca de mi cama, a veces le cuento mis problemas o le cuento mis cosas cuando estoy triste-

-¿Por qué alguien como tú que siempre sonríe podría estar triste?-

-las personas que más sonreímos somos las que escondemos más nuestros verdaderos sentimientos-

-¿Se puede saber qué escondes?-

-Escondo a alguien cansada de su realidad, alguien que le hace falta sentirse mejor consigo misma-

-Pero si eres joven, no puedes estar cansada y de verdad no comprendo porque te sientes mal contigo si eres preciosa, fuerte e inteligente-

-¡Adulador, mejor volvamos adentro!-

_Pan entro al establecimiento y se dirigió contra el pastel, después de un rato se sintió algo sola y se dirigió con Ub…_

-Tu pastel esta delicioso-

-Claro, es casero, lo hice con mis propias manitas-

-No te he visto comerlo-

-No quiero por ahora-

-Vamos come un poco, no seas aguafiestas, ¿Acaso le tienes miedo al canibalismo?-

_Ub comió el pastel y bebió los tragos que Pan le invito, al parecer no le cayeron bien y salió, Pan volvió a quedarse sola…_

-¡Vámonos de aquí!, no sé tú pero yo siento que estorbo-

-Yo no iría contigo a ningún lado-

-¿Me tienes miedo?-

_17 se acerco a ella y Pan dio pasos hacia atrás, de pronto se vio atrapada entre la pared y el joven de cabellos negros…._

-Ves como si me temes, puedo oler tu miedo a kilómetros-

-No te temo, es más iré a donde tú quieras y hare lo que tú quieras-

_17 le tomo la palabra, también su mano, pero eso no fue todo además tomo una bolsa de hielo y una botella de Wisky, tiempo después se detuvieron frente a una cabaña en medio del bosque…._

-¿Y este lugar?-

-Este es mi hogar, antes de ser androide yo vivía aquí, de hecho volví hace poco-

-¿Y qué se siente ser un androide?-

-Pues tu energía es ilimitada y puedes hacer lo que quieras, de hecho no envejeces, a decir verdad comencé a envejecer desde que volví a ser humano-

-¿Entonces cuántos años tienes?-

-amm, tenia 17 cuando el Dr. nos capturo, de ahí nos durmió 5 años, luego despertamos fueron 7 años hasta el gordito de chicle, luego 6 años más y tú naciste, debería tener 35 años cuando naciste, aunque al ser un androide conserve mi apariencia joven-

-¿Entonces tienes 55 años?-

-Seee algo así, aunque si lo contamos desde que me revivieron como humano tengo apenas 6 años-

-¿entonces tu apariencia física es tan solo de 23 años?-

-Correcto, ¿quieres un Wisky en las rocas?-

-¿Acaso piensas emborracharme para aprovecharte de mí?-

-Si quisiera aprovecharme de ti simplemente te violaría, pero descuida eso no me interesa, prefiero que cooperes y te guste-

_Pan lo miro con desconfianza, comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña por su cuerpo, el pastel le hacía efecto, sin quererlo le dio algo de calor…._

_-_uMM tus pulsaciones han aumentado, quizás este hielo te ayude-

_17 tomo el hielo y lo puso entre sus labios, luego la beso con pasión, el hielo poco a poco se derritió, 17 tomo un segundo hielo y lo paso por su cuello, las gotas frías le provocaban escalofríos a Pan…_

-¿te gusta?-

-Sí-

_Pan se puso nerviosa su pensamiento se había fugado entre su labios…_

-Prenderé un poco de leña, tengo algo de frio-

_17 saco una bola de energía sobre unos palos que se encontraban en el suelo, la fogata ardió vivamente…._

-¿Era necesario eso? Existen los cerillos-

-Era para impresionarte-

-Bobito-

-Déjame ser, los hombres como yo que hemos tenido 17 demasiado tiempo podemos enloquecer un poco-

-¿Y qué haces aquí en medio de la nada?-

-Me gusta la tranquilidad, creo que después de asesinar tantas personas el bosque me sienta bien-

-¿No tienes tema de conversación verdad?-

-¿te gustan los autos?-

-No-

-¿Y el sexo?-

-Jejjeje, veras, no lo sé-

- A mi sí, conozco una técnica muy buena que se llama la "muerte fría", consiste en poner un hielo dentro de la vagina de tu pareja y después empujarlo con tu pene, la ventaja de eso es que la penetración se hace más húmeda y el cambio de frio a caliente te da orgasmos magníficos-

-Amm, Soy buena dando besos de lengua-

-¿Y puedes hacer un nudo con el palo de una cereza?, yo puedo hacer 4 máximo-

-Nunca lo he intentado-

_17 entro a la cabaña y saco un frasco de cerezas, después de abrir el frasco ambos comenzaron un duelo. La noche pronto se escondió del día y ellos seguían compitiendo, sus lenguas estaban algo irritadas…._

-Te gane, hice 5-

-Suerte de principiante-

-¿tengo hambre?-

-Yo igual U.U-

-¿tienes comida verdad?-

-¿te gusta la comida instantánea?-

-tengo tanta hambre que no me importa-

_17 hirvió un poco de agua y de su cabaña saco unas sopas instantáneas, las sopas se extinguieron pronto…_

-¿tengo más hambre?-

-De seguro es por tu herencia sayayin-

-Esta hambre es diferente-

-¿Diferente?-

-tengo hambre de ti-

_Y Pan se abalanzo sobre Kurota, nunca se había sentido tan viva y tan confiada…._

-¿Dónde demooniosss estaaa tuuu hermaaanaa?-

-Yo quee ssseee, bebee otrooo traggoo-

-Mee sssiento marreada y canssadaa-

_Goten y Trunks llevaron a Pares al privado del lugar, con algo de trabajo la botaron sobre uno de los sofás…._

-¿Queee hacesss?-

-Tenggoo ccalor-

_Con torpeza Pares se desnudo completamente y se echo a dormir sobre el sofá…_

-¡Miraaa túuuu! ¡Quée frescca!-

-Brokeeen, ¡Deberiaamoss haceeerr lo mismo!, damme un besito-

-Nooo, Trunkss, eesstas biooorrrachioooo-

-¿Entonccces jueguemoss all porckerr de prreendas?-

-Taaa wenoo, een looo que see nos passsa la bodacheraa-

_Goten y Trunks comenzaron la ronda, estaban tan ebrios que ambos perdían, después de 10 rondas estaban completamente desnudos, con un esfuerzo sobre humano movieron la mesa que estaba en el centro junto al sillón donde se encontraba Pares, luego a lado movieron el otro sillón, la cama quedo hecha…_

-Yoo piddo el silllon-

-No, yoo soy el cumpleaññero y a miii me tocca, ademásss tu tienes tuss flottadores, ussalos comoo almohhadas-

-Noo mmmamemes, ni que fueeran las chichis de Majinnn Buuu, ¿Trunnnkss?, weeeyy nooo tee duermmmas, damme el sillón-

_Trunks no respondió y Goten tuvo que conformarse con la dura mesa, por un momento se le olvido y se hecho de espaldas cual suicida sobre esta, el vestido rojo quedo bajo el sillón de Trunks y así nuestros tres chifados pasaron la noche más decente de sus vidas._


End file.
